Historias Fantásticas
by HermioneV
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestros gleeks se hacen con poderes especiales? Serán capaces de manejarlos y no perderse en el intento? Kurt/Brittany y Quinn/Puck, sin descuidar los demás.
1. “SALVA A LA ANIMADORA”

CAPÍTULO I

"SALVA A LA ANIMADORA"

-Lo sentimos, Mrs. Woods. No hay nada más que podamos hacer por su hija. Debe ir a una institución especializada. Si lo desea, podemos recomendarle alguna.

Mrs. Woods negó con la cabeza, sumida en el llanto retenido, estrujando un pañuelo blanco entre sus delgadas manos. Echó un vistazo a su hija, tendida en una cama, profundamente sedada, y aun así, con expresión de dolor intenso, un estrés emocional que antes hubiera sido incapaz de imaginar en ella. Su bastante obtusa hija sufría. Pero se resistía a creer que estaba loca.

-Su hija necesita separarse del mundo. Todos somos peligrosos…-añadió el médico en un intento de convencerla. Le quedó mirando. ¿Qué haría una buena madre? Era tan difícil haber sido madre soltera, y ahora esto. ¿Qué haría?

-Disculpen –intervino la voz de un hombre de cabello encrespado. Lo reconocía vagamente de las reuniones del instituto. Era el profesor de español. Brit solía hablar maravillas de él. Era el primer profesor del cual hablaba con tanto cariño-. Mrs. Wood, disculpe mi interrupción en este momento tan delicado. Soy Will Shuester. Su hija, Brittany, es miembro del Club de Coro que dirijo, y alumna de mi clase de Español.

-Sí…lo recuerdo. Hablaba tanto de usted….mi Brit.

Will asintió al suelo con pésame. Luego dirigió una mirada elocuente al médico. Quería hablar con ella a solas. El médico aceptó de mala gana, y con una última mirada a Mrs. Woods, se retiró a paso corto y rápido.

-Mrs. Wood, debo confesarle que escuché su conversación con el médico de Brittany. Y también he de confesar que no estoy lo más mínimo de acuerdo. Créame cuando se lo digo, lo que más necesita Brit en este momento son amigos y cualquier persona que pueda apoyarla. Aislarla no es la solución.

-Lo sé… pero temo no tomar la decisión correcta para ella. La quiero conmigo, pero ¿y si eso hace que empeore? Oh, Dios….no podría vivir con ella así de enferma –unos sollozos se escaparon pero la mujer los reprimió de inmediato. No parecía alguien dispuesta a revelar sus emociones con libertad.

-Escuche, confíe en mí. Sé lo que digo. Ella necesita buenas emociones y todo pasará. Usted está conmocionada. Así no podrá tomar una buena decisión. Créalo. Aprecio mucho a Brit. Es muy talentosa. –Will lo dijo con énfasis, una expresión que denotaba la verdadera importancia que le daba a su hija. Parecía incluso que sus ojos reflejaban cierta admiración. ¿Realmente era importante para él?

-Uhmmm….lo escucho –dijo sintiendo que, después de todo, no había sido madre soltera los últimos meses.

El instituto se veía especialmente gris ese día. Había llovido bastante temprano y parecía que se repetiría por la tarde, a juzgar por las nubes oscuras que se arremolinaban encima de sus cabezas.

Kurt apretujaba su bolsa de la escuela con inusitada fuerza. Sus ojos, por su parte, estaban característicamente fijos en su camino. Párpados al tope, mirada de águila. Parecía no querer cerrarlos en ningún momento, parpadear estaba prohibido. Pasó al lado de Mercedes sin notarla, lo que hizo que ella se guardara el "Hey!" que iba a soltar. Tampoco vio a Finn asomado en su casillero, esperando la usual sonrisa que le dirigía. Quizá Kurt le hacía sentir incómodo con esas miradas que le lanzaba, pero le apreciaba y nunca le negaba el saludo. Sin embargo, esta vez, Kurt no pareció notar que siquiera existiera.

El muchacho continuó su camino sin perturbaciones hasta el salón de ensayo. Tenía Matemáticas a esa hora, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Quería estar en un entorno familiar y querido. Y eso significaba el salón de ensayo. Perderse por primera vez una clase no iba a causar ninguna catástrofe. No esperaba encontrar allí a Artie, quien se pegó un salto cuando le vio entrar.

-Oh, por Dios, Kurt. Casi me da un infarto -. Exhaló profundamente cogiéndose el pecho. Se hallaba en medio del salón. Su silla de ruedas al otro lado, lejos, muy lejos.

-No deberías hacer eso aquí -le dijo con voz inexpresiva-. Podría llegar Brad o cualquiera de la banda de jazz. Creo que sería a ellos a quienes les daría un infarto.

Kurt dejó su mochila encima del reluciente piano y se sentó en el pequeño taburete, mientras Artie se dirigía hacia su silla y se sentaba en ella de mala gana.

-No entiendo cuál es el punto de todo esto si no puedo siquiera estirar las piernas.

-Ya escuchaste a Mr. Shue. Las cosas irán mejor si pretendemos que nada pasó. Y eso te incluye a ti bien sentadito e inmóvil en tu silla. ¿No era tu mejor amiga? ¿Qué fue de "Respetar la silla"?

-Y lo hago. Es sólo que se siente tan bien estirar las piernas -y lo hizo con cara de triunfo. Pero Kurt no se rió.

-¿Pasa algo?

Le miró. ¿Abrirse con Artie? Ciertamente prefería hacerlo con cualquiera de las chicas. No tenía nada contra él por supuesto. Quizá era sólo cuestión de costumbre. Se encogió de hombros. Artie alzó la ceja pero pareció comprender y no preguntó nada más. Le miró otra vez. No quería que pensara que no le tenía confianza.

-Se trata de Brittany. Estoy preocupado.

-Tío –empezó Artie con compasión-. Deja de culparte. No podías hacer nada, entiéndelo. Todos resultamos afectados, incluso tú. Nadie podría haber evitado nada.

-Simplemente sé que no la protegí como debía. Quizá ella tendría otro "don" o, mejor dicho, "castigo". Y ahora está sufriendo.

Artie empujó su silla de ruedas. Se fijó que no llevaba guantes y su pie estaba en una posición nada usual. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó suavemente.

-Todos estamos sufriendo, amigo. Todos.

Y siguió de largo fuera del salón.

-Acomoda tu pie-le gritó antes de que se vaya. Artie agitó una mano en señal de que lo había oído y desapareció por el pasillo.

Cuando Tina vio la silla de ruedas asomarse en el recodo del pasillo se sobresaltó ligeramente. No es que las cosas fueran mal con Artie. De hecho, habían mejorado mucho. Aún no eran novios ni nada por el estilo pero todo eso de "pretender" había pasado. Él no estaba molesto ya. Pero la ponía nerviosa. De cierta forma, era un alivio que ahora pudiese caminar. Eso los hacía a ambos iguales. No normales, sobre todo por los últimos acontecimientos. Pero era algo más qué compartir. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, Tina aún no controlaba su nuevo "don". Para Artie había sido relativamente fácil. Se concentraba simplemente en caminar, andar, ensayar unos pasos de baile quizá, y eso había ayudado en lo que respecta a su velocidad. Pero ella aún no podía controlar sus emociones. Habían sido ya dos veces que desaparecía en los pasillos de la escuela. Ciertamente era una suerte la fama de rara que había cosechado desde la primaria, nadie la miraba realmente, difícilmente la notaban. Excepto, claro, sus amigos del club de coro. Claro, ellos no eran ningún problema. Aún con todo, no podía arriesgarse.

Artie había causado que desapareciera en las dos ocasiones. Se ponía realmente nerviosa cuando él se le acercaba. No había sido así antes, y no sabía por qué había cambiado.

Tembló cuando la silla terminó de mostrarse, con Artie rodándola, su sonrisa ancha, satisfecha. Era como si les dijera a todos, con los ojos: "Hey!! Puedo caminar. ¿Ahora se burlarán de mí? No lo creo." Sin embargo, no se lo imaginaba con un tono pedante, sino con verdadera alegría. Lo que más le importaba era que podía caminar otra vez. Ocho años amarrado a una silla no son fáciles de sobrellevar. Sabía que Artie tiraría la silla lejos si pudiera y caminaría majestuoso por aquel pasillo. Entonces, seguía sin entender qué era lo que la ponía nerviosa.

A continuación, la mirada triunfante de Artie se convirtió en puro terror cuando finalmente la notó. Oh, ocurría de nuevo. Probablemente él podía ver a Mr. Moller, que se encontraba justo detrás. Se estaba transparentando. Rápidamente halló el baño de chicas y corrió hacia allí mientras Artie se caía de la silla a propósito y reclamaba ayuda.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, Artie! –susurró mientras se encerraba en uno de los compartimentos.

Quinn cerró con delicadeza la puerta de su Chevi rojo. Hacía frío en el aparcamiento pero nadie en 10 km a la redonda se encontraba tan abrigado como ella. Dos bufandas, un gorro de lana, tres suéteres y unos guantes gruesos. Su rostro estaba blanco, sus labios ligeramente decolorados a pesar del labial y sus uñas bastante grises. Sí. Era uno de sus días "fríos".

Su barriga crecía cada vez más pero seguía adelgazando. Eso le preocupaba bastante. No por ella sino por su bebé. Realmente no quería que le pasara nada malo a pesar de que no se decidía si quería conservarla o no. Seguía siendo su bebé y el lazo entre ambas era estrecho, no lo negaba. Durante la noche, solía acariciar su vientre detenidamente, disfrutando del tacto.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire lentamente. Le ayudaba a tener más conciencia de la pequeña cosita que crecía dentro de ella. Así podía notar si estaba bien. Sintió un leve movimiento. Sí, ella seguía bien.

-Suave, yeti –escuchó una voz burlona justo detrás.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse. Realmente no tenía que hacerlo, pero sus pies giraron como si fueran resortes.

-Vete al infierno, Puck.

El muchacho hizo una mueca. Se fijó que también llevaba guantes.

-¿Mucha auto-consolación? –se burló aunque sabía que no era posible. Lo que le sobraba al tonto de Puck eran chicas.

-Creo que estamos en las mismas. En cuanto a dificultades de cierto tema –dijo él simplemente, sin reírse, ni ufanarse-. ¿Problemas con la temperatura de nuevo?

-Sip…27 grados, antes de desayunar.

-Wow. Debes estar helada. Déjame pasarte un poco de mi calor.

Abrió los brazos aún con expresión seria, hasta preocupada.

Le miró desconfiada.

-Vamos, Quinn. Realmente mi mente no piensa en nada más que en tu salud y en la de nuestra pequeña. No quiero que mueran congeladas.

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente y se metió entre sus brazos. Lo sintió temblar a su contacto y aun así aferrarla más. Sonrió otra vez, para sí misma. Ambos se dirigieron a la escuela a paso lento. Cinco metros más alejado, Finn miraba la escena con una expresión dolida. Y un poco más allá, Rachel interrumpía su camino hacia él para desviarse directamente hacia la entrada, con la cabeza gacha y cierta lágrima pugnando por salir.

Llanto. Dolor. Risas. Luces rojas. Resplandor. Sonidos desconocidos.

Todo era tan confuso. Todo se agolpaba dentro de su cabeza, llenando sus oídos, su cuerpo. Por un momento, creía que explotaría. Retazos de pensamientos se metían a través de su piel como mil agujas acosándola. Y la presión aumentaba. Emociones que no había sentido, pensamientos sin sentido, nuevas respuestas ante estímulos recién descubiertos.

No era bonito. No era gratificante. Era estresante. Doloroso a ratos. Complejo la mayoría de las veces. Incluso el silencio nocturno había desaparecido. Los cuerpos podían descansar pero las mentes jamás descansaban.

Y entonces sentía un agujetazo más real, más palpable, y todo se distorsionaba, se sentía cada vez más lejos hasta convertirse en un murmullo y una sombra emborronada. Sí. Era gratificante. Pero aunque su cuerpo se relajaba y los embates del exterior no clamaban por su atención, aún podía recepcionar las señales. Aún sentía confusión. Lo demás seguía en su cabeza. Nunca se iban y parecía que nunca lo harían. Estaba condenada.

Su madre dormía apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, encima de la blanca sábana del hospital. Escuchaba claramente su respiración queda. El medio silbido de sus labios. Pero todo eso quedaba opacado por su pensamiento. Sus sueños. Verse a sí misma de la forma en que su madre la retrataba no era agradable. Su cara estaba distorsionada, como si fuera otra persona. Cada vez más borrosa, cada vez más lejana. Madre tenía miedo de perderla. Negó para sí misma. Se había jurado que lograría controlar todo esto. Y así sería, y volvería a ser la Brittany de antes.

Mercedes resopló antes de inclinarse ante el bebedero. El chorro de agua le pegó en los labios con suavidad refrescándola. Todo este asunto del accidente se estaba volviendo más complicado conforme los días pasaban. No era sobre sus nuevas habilidades. Nada de eso. De hecho era bastante fácil esconderlas, después de todo eran los marginados de la escuela. Nadie se preocupaba por ellos excepto cuando llegaba la hora de las burlas y escogían a uno como la piñata del día.

Era su garganta la que la mataba. Cada día le dolía un poco más y no la dejaba cantar con todas las ganas que quisiera. Y si se salía de control no habría nadie que la escuchara porque rompería el tímpano de todos. Era tan injusto. Artie había conseguido volver a caminar, Mr. Shue no tenía que usar más su viejo auto, Tina podía esconderse de quien quisiera, ¿por qué ella no había obtenido ningún provecho de esto?

Se enderezó carraspeando ligeramente a tiempo de ver a Matt y Mike pasar por su lado lanzándole una sonrisa de saludo. Notó como el primero lanzaba bolitas de papel hacia otros estudiantes sin apenas mover un dedo. Ambos se miraron complacidos.

-Mierda –susurró ella llena de envidia y frustración.

-Guarda con esa boca –escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró para ver a Kurt apoyado sobre la pared, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-Me asustaste, tonto.

-Y bien, ¿qué te enoja? –Le preguntó paseando la mirada por el pasillo- ¿Alguien se ha burlado de ti? –de repente parecía molesto.

Sonrió para sí misma. Le encantaba que Kurt sea tan protector con ella.

-Tranquilo, Kurt. Es sólo que me molesta todo esto de las habilidades. Todos tuvieron más suerte que yo. Incluso tú que apenas y has cambiado.

El muchacho fijó su vista en ella de forma brusca. Su rostro estaba tirante de repente y su expresión vacía. Cuando habló lo hizo con una frialdad que nunca antes le había escuchado. La asustó.

-Claro, tú has sido la más perjudicada. Digo, Brittany sólo está tomando una siesta.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta marchándose con la cabeza erguida dejándola con la boca abierta sin darle chance a explicarse. Brittany de nuevo. Brittany, Brittany.

Emma colocaba y recolocaba los adornos de su escritorio. Llevaba unos guantes de lana gruesos que no se había quitado en toda la mañana. Sus ojos inmensos estaban abiertos de la forma usual. Mirando todo con apremio, con esa cierta ansiedad que demarcaba su personalidad.

No había recibido estudiantes ese día así que decidió darle una retocada a su oficina antes de ponerse a revisar los archivos de aquellos que ya habían recibido algún consejo suyo, específicamente los chicos del coro. Tenía a Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Noah, Kurt y Brittany. Los demás no habían pasado por su consejería aún.

El archivo de Rachel detallaba su intento fallido de convertirse a la bulimia, sus constantes ataques de superioridad, su consulta sobre el amor. Los de Finn y Quinn eran bastante parecidos: popularidad, embarazo adolescente, metas. Noah Puckerman había ido a parar allí un par de veces por sus naturales deseos de maltratar a otros estudiantes y sus modales obscenos. Nada del otro mundo. Aunque lo de Noah Puckerman la asustaba un poco.

Se detuvo en el archivo de Brittany Woods. Pobre chica. Tan bonita, tan popular, no muy avispada, pero tenía un corazón limpio y transparente. Hablar con ella era básicamente hablar con una pequeña niña moderadamente inteligente. Sonrió al recordar como tenía que repetirle todo un poco más despacio para que pudiera captarlo.

El archivo comenzaba con un historial que databa desde el jardín de niños. Al parecer, sus antecesoras habían tenido trabajo con la pequeña Brit.

A los tres había tratado de comerse una pelota de plástico pensando que era una naranja. A los cinco se había metido en la perrera aduciendo que la vida allí parecía linda. A los ocho, su mejor amigo era un mono del zoo. A los 10 había corrido kilómetros hasta perderse. Cuando la encontraron dijo que quería alcanzar a la luna. A los 13 pensó que era una mujer loba al notar que le estaba creciendo vello en partes en las que antes no había. Y esas travesuras eran las que más resaltaban. Al pie de página se detallaba que si quería leerse el historial completo debía acudir a las instituciones correspondientes.

Ya a su cargo, Brit había llegado en tres ocasiones a su oficina. Cuando se asustó del auto de un estudiante creyendo que era un Transformers. Cuando no entendió por qué ella era una prostituta de medio pelo de la zona roja de un tal Rasputín (gracias, Sue) y cuando el conserje encontró un colibrí en su casillero. Y este último incidente lo recordaba con más claridad y cariño, porque fue cuando descubrió que detrás de tu lentitud mental, Brit guardaba un corazón lo suficientemente grande como para compensar esa falta de cerebro. Podría cometer errores a veces, pero se conduciría lo suficientemente bien en la vida.

El colibrí en cuestión se había roto un ala. Brittany lo había encontrado en la acera fuera de la escuela. Lo curó todo lo bien que pudo, limpió el ala con un poco de agua de colonia y le vendó con cintas de depilar. El colibrí no se veía bien cuando lo encontraron, en medio de revistas de animadoras, paños húmedos, pompas, pero al lado tenía una vasijita con agua y un ventilador portátil. Además, Brit se había asegurado en liberar todos los agujeros posibles de la puerta. Había sido el canto del animal lo que había atraído al conserje.

Cuando Brittany se sentó frente a ella tenía la mirada perdida, no escuchó nada de sus consejos sobre la inseguridad de tener un ave dentro de un casillero, de lo peligroso que resultaba y que además estaba prohibido tener mascotas en la escuela, sólo la interrumpió para preguntar en voz baja y delicada sobre el paradero de Bernie, el colibrí.

-Está en buenas manos –le dijo dándole una palmada en la mano-. En las manos de Dios –pensó para sus adentros. Bernie había muerto aplastado después que el conserje lo liberara.

Ella había sonreído y aceptado todos sus consejos, aunque no dejaba de mirarla con miedo. Y así se fue, despacio, sin apenas hacer ruido, enfundada en su uniforme de animadora, lanzándole una mirada sobre el hombro que se debatía entre la simpatía y el temor, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

Kurt se detuvo al lado de las escaleras. Estaba tan alterado con lo que había dicho Mercedes. Realmente a veces podía ser tan tonta. Sujetó con fuerza el móvil que sostenía en la mano. Había marcado el número de Brittany. Sabía que no le contestaría. No podía aunque quisiera.

Apretó los ojos intentando contenerse. Era su culpa. Nadie lo entendía realmente. Él había visto "eso" cayendo. Él no había dicho nada. Él tenía la culpa de todo.

-Hey, Kurt –Mr. Shue lo le palmeó el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado.-Tengo un anuncio, creo que Brittany se pondrá mucho mejor pronto, y será gracias a ustedes. Aviso a todos que los espero en el salón de ensayo.

-¿Qué es, Mr. Shue? –se giró hacia el profesor.

- Ven y lo sabrás. Oh, van a tener la oportunidad de sobrellevar esto. Lo prometo.

Kurt volvió a su posición mirando fijamente la pantalla del móvil.

-Haré todo por remediar esto, Brit. No te fallaré otra vez.


	2. SALTANDO MUROS

CAPÍTULO II

"SALTANDO MUROS"

El clima en Ohio se volvía cada día más frío conforme se adentraba diciembre. Los árboles desnudos se batían con el viento que golpeaba sus ramas desnudas sin cesar. Y cada mañana la ciudad despertaba oliendo a tierra húmeda, con un aspecto totalmente gris.

Quinn contaba con sólo una ventana hacia la calle en su pequeño departamento de cinco por cinco. Sin embargo, este parecía más grande de lo que era debido a que en él sólo había una cama de plaza y media y una mesa de madera que hacía las veces de tocador.

Apilados al pie de la cama se encontraban sus libros de la escuela y los blocs de notas que utilizaba habitualmente. Sobre la pared, al frente, media docena de percheros se hallaban ocupados y bajo ellos había un pequeño baúl que guardaba todo el resto de su ropa.

Resopló sentándose sobre las sábanas blancas, mirando todo con una mueca. Era incómodo tener tan pocos muebles, pero no se podía quejar. Tres semanas atrás estaba en la calle.

Había sido su hermana Andrea la que le había conseguido el piso. Se había horrorizado cuando al volver de su viaje a París, se había enterado de la situación de su pequeña hermana desterrada del hogar familiar.

El día anterior a la excursión que Mr. Shue había organizado para ellos y que había terminado en algo así como una tragedia absurda, Andrea se había aparecido en el colegio. No pudo evitar avergonzarse al verla. Sabía que debía ser un choque impresionante que lo primero que viera al entrar en la habitación fuera un vientre inmenso. Pero Andrea no le reclamó, no se indignó, no puso expresión decepcionada. Corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que se vieron después de todo. Y luego le había dicho lo orgullosa que estaba de que hubiese decidido tenerlo y no ir contra los mandatos divinos de respetar la indefensa y frágil vida de un nonato.

Quinn le presentó a sus amigos del coro que estaban allí, aunque notó la mueca sorprendida de su hermana al verla con "outsiders" como Artie que la miraba embelesado, a Tina tan oscura como siempre, a Rachel con esa sonrisa de psicópata que provocaba salir corriendo al verla y a Kurt con el que congenió bastante bien una vez pasado el susto de estar cerca de alguien tan decididamente afeminado.

Por supuesto, Andrea trató de apelar a la razón frente a los Fabray pero no logró que su padre siquiera pestañeara. Entonces decidió alquilar un pequeño lugar para ella en las afueras de Lima e ir consiguiéndole algunas cosas para llenarlo poco a poco. Tampoco podía abusar de la buena voluntad de su querido esposo.

Y así, Quinn por fin había salido de casa de Finn, lugar donde se sentía una carga vergonzosa a cada día que pasaba a pesar de que Mrs. Hudson no le había tratado mal ni antes ni después de saber de sus engaños.

-Quinnie –dijo Andrea antes de volver a Michigan-, cuídate por favor. Me molesta dejarte aquí sola. ¿Puedes considerar otra vez venir a vivir conmigo?

-Gracias, pero no. Aquí tengo muchas cosas por hacer, pero créeme no seré una molestia por mucho más tiempo.

-Nada de molestias. Te quiero mucho, hermanita. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Lo prometo.

Ambas se abrazaron. Andrea cogió su bolso y se marchó después de deslizar un sobre en el tocador. Quinn no reparó en ello y se quedó mirando hacia la calle. La vio partir en un taxi. Suspiró. Ella era la única familia que le quedaba.

De repente sintió una sed inmensa, producto de la ansiedad de quedarse sola en ese lugar, alejada nuevamente del calor de un hogar. Al parecer, ese era su destino. Cogió un vaso de agua.

-Oh –susurró al sentir el líquido congelado entrando en su boca.

Suspiró un poco y entonces observó el vaso con fijeza, concentrándose. No sabía si podía hacerlo. De hecho aún había días en que se despertaba sudando como marrana y otros, fría como el resto fósil de un neandertal. Pero quizá si ponía toda su fuerza mental en ello.

-Caliéntate –pensó con expresión seria-. Caliéntate.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de empezar a sentir el calor que provenía del vaso de vidrio y que se extendía hasta su mano fuertemente aferrada a él y un segundo más tarde, el vaso explotaba derramando agua y vidrio a la vez.

-Ouch! –sintió la punzante sensación en el ceja izquierda. Genial, ahora aparte de ir vestida como si viviera en otra época, lo que ya provocaba burlas de parte de las animadoras que antes comandaba, tendría que mostrar una vendita en pleno rostro. Y no quedaba de otra, porque empezaba a sentir el lento paso de la sangre corriendo por su sien.

El paso de Rachel siempre había sido decidido, erguido, majestuoso. Su mentón arriba, mirando a todos con esa sonrisa autosuficiente, que repelía inmediatamente. Todo esto, claro, hasta que recibía un batido en plena cara. Los ataques no habían cesado ni siquiera un poco al haber entrado en carrera rumbo a las regionales. Y ella no se había vuelto ni un poquito popular, ni en el club de coro, en el que la mayoría parecía aguantarla sólo por su talento. Al principio eso le había parecido bien porque su talento era todo lo que tenía, y era inmenso, grandioso, inigualable. Sería tonto que no la admiraran. Pero dudaba que alguno se considerara realmente su amigo. Excepto Finn, claro. Y era curioso, porque al final del día, era la opinión de su mariscal favorito la única que importaba. O eso creía.

Con los libros sobre su pecho, se acercó sonriente a su casillero. Tocaba clase de Historia y no podía faltar. Había estudiado durante la noche. Claro, después de cantar a viva voz con su peine como micrófono una versión de Because Of You de Kelly Clarkson.

Alguien le tocó el hombro ligeramente. Se giró con rapidez para encontrar a Finn mirándola con esa sonrisa tan suya, tan linda, tan sexy, tan…. Sacudió un poco sus pensamientos antes de devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, es decir, una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes perfectamente limpios y los ojos brillando como estrellas. Que por cierto, ella misma era una estrella.

-¡Hey, Rach! ¿Te acompaño a clase? Yo no tengo Español hasta dentro de media hora.

-¡C-claro, Finn! Vamos.

-¿Sabes? –Empezó Finn mientras caminaban por los pasillos, esquivando a otros estudiantes-. Creo que fue preciso el que nos dieran ese par de semanas para recuperarnos del accidente. Tú sabes….mi problema fue un poco confuso al principio. Ni yo mismo sabía que era yo mismo. Bueno, tú entiendes….Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora lo domino mucho mejor, de hecho ya dejé de hacerme pasar por el entrenador, y sabes lo especialmente grotesco que era eso. La cosa es que, básicamente ahora puedo decidir quién ser cuando quiera. No siempre sale perfecto, creo que falta mucho para que lo domine en su totalidad, pero algo es algo. Bueno…-se detuvo para mirarla y Rachel supo que venía algo serio-. ¿Crees que sería correcto pasar a ser alguien para probar, para sacarme de la cabeza una duda?

-¿Quieres decir, para poner a prueba a alguien basándote en la confianza que tendría en quien pasarías a ser? –el entrecejo de Rachel se estaba estrechando ligeramente.

-Algo así. –Finn puso su clásica cara de inocencia.

-Creo que eso sería un insulto a quien quieras interrogar. Podrías ir tú mismo sin hacerte pasar por nadie.

-No, Rachel, no puedo hacer eso. Mmm, no estás entendiendo –se rascó la cabeza-. Mira, olvídalo. –y apresuró el paso para alejarse.

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Finn –alcanzó a decir ella con voz aguda quedándose de pie en medio del pasillo, con mirada preocupada pero sobretodo sospechando. Realmente la mente de Finn no era muy difícil de descifrar. Y eso le preocupaba demasiado. Sobre todo si tenía que ver con lo que se estaba imaginando.

La casa de Brittany era bonita. Con su jardín delantero bien cuidado, su porche en el que había una mecedora de madera muy vieja pero majestuosa. Esa era la única adición a lo que era un típica casa semi-holandesa. El abuelo de Brittany la había construido inspirado en su tierra natal. Estrecha y alta, con ventanas rectangulares y cortinas a juego. Con todas las habitaciones con ventanas al frente y pequeñas ventanitas a los lados. Le gustaba esa casa.

Durante las últimas tres semanas, Santana no había hecho más que eso. Mirar desde fuera, sentada en un tronco sobresalido del parque del frente. Viendo ir y venir a Mrs. Woods, cada vez más pálida, cada vez más delgada. Siempre sentada allí, sabiendo que Brit se hallaba en el hospital. Pero no quería verla, no así. Ambas habían sido tan lindas, despampanantes, de las que iluminaban un lugar cuando entraban, el alma de las fiestas, y las mejores amigas. No podía soportar verla más. Ya la había visto cuando la ambulancia se la llevó y eso sólo fue el comienzo. Su cabello lacio y abundante caído, como sin vida, sus ojos marcados por grandes ojeras, su boca fruncida, sus labios delgados y contraídos, su mira ida, su expresión de dolor. No, no podía soportarlo. Y allí sobre ese tronco había llorado pensando en sus días gloriosos, en el hecho de no poder estrechar sus manos ni recibir su abrazo. Y cuánto deseaba abrazarla.

Todo esto la había deprimido demasiado, pero eso no había ido a la escuela el día anterior y no se había aparecido por el club de coro tampoco. Le gustaba pero sin Brittany aquello no era lo mismo.

Vio, con ojos hinchados, el auto de Mrs. Woods acercarse y estacionarse frente a la casa. Pero no era ella quien conducía sino Mr. Shue. Se extrañó. ¿Qué hacía Mr. Shue allí? Él salió del auto seguido de Kurt (otro WTF!) que se apresuró a abrir la puerta de atrás. Mrs. Woods salió por el otro lado y fue derecha a abrir la puerta de la casa, mientras Mr. Shue y Kurt se inclinaban dentro del auto y sacaban con cuidado a Brittany. El corazón se le detuvo un instante.

Brittany estaba envuelta en una manta gruesa. Llevaba un gorro de lana encima pero, incluso desde la distancia, pudo notar su nariz perfilada, roja por el frío, su sonrisa a medias que intentaba ocultar una mueca de dolor. Mr. Shue la cargó en brazos mientras Kurt cogía el bolso que traían del hospital y todos entraban a la casa.

Sus pies de pusieron en pie como resorte pero no se movieron más. No estaba segura de ir allí en ese momento, pero tenía tantas ganas de verla, y a la vez no quería hacerlo por todos los motivos antes mencionados. Sin embargo, Brittany era su mejor amiga, la mejor amiga que tenía desde el elemental. Y sabía que la necesitaba, como siempre la había necesitado, para limpiarle la cara cuando a los siete años se caía al suelo al correr, para evitar que cometiera alguna tontería por sus habituales despistes. Pero Brittany no era tonta. Tenía algunas ideas raras, pero no era tonta. Era la persona más linda de la tierra y con un corazón, unas actitudes y unos pensamientos que ella, Santana, a veces no lograba entender, por lo que había, en el fondo, que Brittany era mejor que ella en muchos aspectos.

La puerta ya se había cerrado, pero Santana había entrado a hurtadillas miles de veces y sabía qué hacer. Esperaría a que Shue y Kurt se fueran para entrar y ponerse al día con su amiga.

Puck tomó otra botella de cerveza sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Se encontraba recostado en una silla de playa, en medio de su jardín trasero. Su madre y su hermana estaban en alguna fiesta para niñatos. Pensaba principalmente en lo que sucedía con su cuerpo.

La sola idea de tener una fuerza sobrenatural y romper algunas cabezas era excitante, pero las cosas no habían resultado fáciles. La forma en que podía cambiar, en cómo podía llegar a parecer un hombre de piedra no le gustaba. Y aunque eso no era necesario para ser extremadamente fuerte, seguía transformándose en los momentos menos indicados. A veces amanecía con las manos endurecidas, otras veces los pies, y lo último fue encontrar a su amiguito ahí, inmóvil, estático, hecho piedra. Qué aterrador. De verdad se había asustado. ¿Y si se hubiera quedado así para siempre? Lo que quería decir…bueno ya sabía lo que quería decir.

Era un maldito freak. De ser un semental, ahora era un freak como todos esos de los que se había burlado antes. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes. No se veía ni una sola estrella. Pensó en Quinn, en la bebé, en él siendo padre. Eso nunca lo había asustado, desde el momento en que Finn le lanzó las palabras que supusieron una gran revelación, la idea de ser padre y formar una familia con Quinn no se había retirado de su cabeza.

Pero había algo más, él no podía renunciar a toda su vida, llena de chicas, llena de fiestas, repleta de cervezas. Podía darle todo a Quinn, lo sabía. Una casa, una vida acomodada. Pero, a cambio, ¿perder todos esos privilegios? Era algo que no había pensado demasiado desde que ella vio los mensajes de texto que intercambió con Santana. Pero quizá ya iba siendo hora de tomar una decisión.

Will se hallaba en su despacho o, mejor dicho, el pequeño cubículo tras el salón de canto. Sus piernas levantadas, apoyadas en el escritorio. Sostenía una partitura y un lápiz pero realmente no les prestaba atención. Su única preocupación y pensamiento radicaba en Glee. En todos sus chicos, en Emma, en Brittany, en Quinn, en Kurt con aquello que ocultaba y que no quería confesar. Era todo tan estresante que ni siquiera había dado un momento para pensar y sobrellevar lo que le había pasado a él. Bien, que despertar una mañana y darse cuenta que se hallaba más cerca del techo que del suelo y luego caer abruptamente, no era algo mínimo. Pero tenía responsabilidades. Y algo que nunca había hecho era escapar de ello. Quizá por eso se le había dado esa habilidad. Porque en el fondo escapar, alejarse de todo, era lo que quería de vez en cuando. Y había llegado a esa conclusión pensando en todos y cada uno de los afectados. Todos parecían obtener habilidades según sus personalidades. Era algo que tenía que estudiar para ayudarlos a superar todo eso, y sobrellevar los ensayos para las Regionales, que ya se venían encima. El mundo no tenía descanso para él. Ni para esos pobres muchachos. Pero él los protegería, no importase contra quién o qué tendría que luchar. Con Brittany ya había empezado, pero no era suficiente. Tenía trece personas más a quién ayudar.

Emma se metió entre sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sonrió al pensar en que seguramente estaba limpiando con rigurosidad algún lugar de su casa, o todos. Vaya, cuanto le gustaría acompañarla. Pero ella tenía sus reglas, y las cumpliría al pie de la letra.


	3. MIRANDO MÁS ALLÁ

CAPÍTULO III

"MIRANDO MÁS ALLÁ"

Era extraño tener a Kurt tan pendiente de ella. El hecho de que hubiese colocado su cabeza, la de ella, en sus piernas y que su mirada gris no se le despegara por más de un segundo le decía claramente que, además de lo que podía recepcionar sobre él, que sentía culpabilidad y sobreprotección. Sabía todo lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza llena de gomina.

De vez en cuando sentía punzadas dolorosas en la cien. Había comenzado a entender, y no había sido fácil hacerlo, que podía sentir las emociones de la gente, sus pensamientos hechos imágenes. Y eso, mientras el auto cruzaba la ciudad, era una gran carga para su frágil mente. Felizmente, con el tiempo transcurrido, había podido focalizar y administrar mejor esas recepciones, aunque no a la perfección. Por eso seguía débil.

Supo que estaban llegando a casa cuando las emociones se hicieron más distantes, como transmitidas por una radio. La villa llena de extranjeros nórdicos le proporcionaba un descanso. Era poco poblada y la gente trabajaba mucho fuera de allí.

El auto se detuvo con cuidado. A través de sus ojos nublados pudo notar el movimiento. Madre corría hacia la puerta, Mr. Shue abría la puerta de Kurt. Este último zafaba sus piernas con extremo cuidado para que luego su profesor pudiera cargarla y sacarla fuera.

Entonces sintió una emoción diferente. Una claramente latina. Venía de un lugar no muy lejano. Sintió la sorpresa, luego ilusión, alegría, esperanza, todo junto. Sonrió. Santana estaba rondando por allí, seguramente en aquel tronco en el que pasaban noches enteras hablando. La vería por fin. Sabía que entraría en su habitación en cualquier momento. Y la esperaría. Tenía tantas ganas de verla. Sonrió apenas, aunque por dentro, la felicidad le hacía reír mucho más fuerte.

Mike apoyó su espalda en la delantera de su camioneta mientras comía una manzana y suspiraba aburrido. Esperaba a Matt que tenía examen de Historia y aún no salía.

-Hey –escuchó la voz de Mercedes, ligeramente más ronca de lo habitual. No se había dado cuenta que su auto estaba al lado del de ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal día?

-Apestoso –ella hizo una mueca mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-Triste que hoy no haya Glee, ¿no crees? –dijo él en voz baja. Se había dado cuenta que el ánimo de mercedes no estaba para bromas.

-¿En serio, hermano? –ella fijó sus ojos amenazantes –No soporto más los ensayos. No hasta que pueda manejar esto –se señaló la garganta y siguió buscando en su bolso.

-¡Vamos! Eso no es difícil para una chica fuerte como tú. Quizá no lo has intentado seriamente.

Se me giró hacia él con una mano en la cintura y una expresión sarcástica. Sacudió la cabeza y jaloneó su bolso. Un manojo de llaves salió volando y fue a parar bajo la camioneta de Mike.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó.

Su compañero le mostró las manos en señal de calma. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas.

-¡Genial!, fue a parar justo donde no podemos llegar, a menos que muevas el auto.

Mike sonrió travieso. Alagó la mano en dirección a las llaves. Normalmente nunca las alcanzaría, pero su brazo empezó a salirse de la manga de su chaqueta, estirándose hasta que finalmente alcanzó las llaves y su brazo volvió a su tamaño normal. Se las entregó a la morena.

-Quizá deberías utilizar menos tiempo en quejarte y más en tratar de manejar tu situación.

Mercedes le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Gracias por el consejo, Bruce Lee –le dijo rudamente y se dio media vuelta hasta llegar a su auto.

-Tío, ¿qué pasa con Mercedes? –dijo Matt mientras se acercaba corriendo, vistiendo su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol. La vieron partir rápidamente y sin mirarlos.

El muchacho asiático negó con la cabeza.

-Tardaste demasiado, tonto. Nos vamos a perder lo mejor de la reu en el 7/11.

-Era un examen, hombre. ¿Qué esperabas? –se quejó el moreno mientras abría la puerta del copiloto sin siquiera tocarla y se lanzaba dentro. Mike arrancó sin decir una palabra más.

Sí, la fiesta, o mejor dicho reunión, era un éxito. El equipo de futbol y el de las porristas estaba allí en pleno, salvo Santana, celebrando la salida del hospital de Brittany. Para aquellos que no eran del club de coro, la excusa era un severo caso de anemia.

Puck sin embargo, no se sentía muy a gusto. Quinn bailaba a su lado con inusual éxtasis a pesar no haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol, claro está. Pero él no dejaba de mirar su vientre. Estaba preocupado. ¡Vamos! Tenía que quitarse de la cabeza toda esa basura de la paternidad. Quinn regalaría a la nena –como solía llamarla en sus pensamientos-no había nada que pudiera hacer. Quizá debería enfriar los lazos antes de que todo se descontrole. Puck, el semental, no podía enamorarse, no en serio. No de esa forma.

-Vamos por algunas cervezas… y agua, claro –agregó ante la ceja levantada de la rubia.

En el camino vio a Rachel sentada en un rincón supuestamente concentrada en su celular, pero echando más miradas de las que debería a Finn que se hallaba con algunos de los chicos del equipo. Idiota. La había invitado él y la dejaba sola a la primera oportunidad. Siempre preocupado por lo que aquellos idiotas piensen, como si de verdad pensaran. Bueno, Finn no era muy diferente.

-Tengo que ir a los lavabos –le susurró Quinn con toda la elegancia que pudo.

Asintió echando una mirada hacia tras. Su sonrisa maliciosa salió automáticamente. Rachel sería una excelente distracción a sus tribulaciones.

-¿Bailas? –dijo acercando una mano con galantería hacia la muchacha.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Sonrió nerviosamente pensando que era una broma y mirando a todos lados.

-¿Bailar…contigo? Pensé que estabas con Quinn.

-Nadie habló de exclusividades. ¿Vienes?

Era fácil reconocer las expresiones de Rachel una vez que la conocías un poco. La forma en que inflaba sus mejillas para mostrarle una sonrisa de dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Era una expresión adorable. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Ella asintió. Y sí que bailaba. Nunca se quedó atrás. Aunque no intentó sus pasos más sensuales con ella porque sabía las consecuencias. Rió para sí mismo. De hecho rieron mucho. La estaba pasando bien con Rachel, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera vigilando a Quinn, que se hallaba en medio de un grupillo de animadoras de primer año. Ella parecía bastante fastidiada.

-Lo hago por ti, linda niña –pensó antes de poder evitarlo. "Linda niña" Se estaba volviendo marica.

Y Finn tenía una expresión idiota en la cara, lo cual no era una novedad. Pero su miraba vagaba entre ellos y Quinn, lo cual hizo le provocó darle un buen golpe. Bueno, Rachel lo miraba de tanto en tanto también. Pero para qué rayos miraba a Quinn. Idiota perdedor.

De pronto, Rachel se detuvo a mirar su reloj.

-Tengo que irme. Prometí a mis padres no llegar muy tarde hoy. Mañana tenemos una reunión especial en casa. Es un ritual que hac…

-Ok, ok – le interrumpió-. ¿Te llevo?

Ella asintió sonriendo de nuevo.

-Hey, Quinn –las animadoras lo miraron al mismo tiempo que la rubia- ¿Te llevo ya a tu piso?

-¿Te vas? –respondió con frialdad mirando discretamente a Rachel.

-llevaré a Rachel a su casa y pensé que querrías que te lleve también.

-Estoy bien aquí –la frialdad se hizo más notoria. Volvió la mirada hacia su grupo y no les hizo más caso.

-Ok, vamos –Puck no pareció perder el ánimo. Rachel asintió y partieron.

-¿Qué hace con esa tonta? – preguntó una de las chicas de primero, casi con indignación.

-Trata de pensar menos en esto –dijo en voz baja Quinn e hizo un gesto hacia su vientre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. "Ya le conozco demasiado" pensó con tristeza.

La habitación de Tina estaba helada. La ventana estaba abierta, y las cortinas ondeaban con el viento, una que otra hoja seca se metía de vez en cuando. Tina se hallaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, donde unos puntos de neón daban vueltas lentamente. Apretó el botón del dispositivo que tenía en sus manos. Las luces se detuvieron, estuvieron allí quietas por bastante tiempo antes que la muchacha volviera a mover un músculo.

Le dio un sorbo a la soda que tenía al lado. Y las luces volvieron a moverse, con la misma lentitud. Sus ojos rasgados se hallaban fijos, hipnotizados, sedados. Las luces volvieron a detenerse y luego a moverse nuevamente. Y así sucesivamente. Ella no parecía tener control sobre su dedo, este simplemente iba y venía hacia el botón.

-¿Puedes dejar eso de una vez?-dijo una voz no muy aguda.

Tina apenas si reaccionó. Giró la mirada hacia la ventana. Pestañeó dos veces y dijo:

-Odio que hagas esto, Artie. No está bien que te aparezcas por aquí.

-Sabía que te pondrías así después de lo que pasó. Y hoy no fuiste al ensayo.- Artie se metió de lleno en la habitación, cerró la ventana y cogió la manta de la cama para cubrirla.- Está helando aquí.

Se sentó a su lado, restregándose los ojos con cuidado para luego mirarla directamente.

-¿Me crees culpable?

Tina suspiró, aún demasiado ausente. Parecía la Tina anterior a Glee.

-Es sólo…es so-ooolo…

Pero ella no continuó, su dedo índice se había alejado del botón y el dispositivo, que estaba apoyado en sus piernas, cayó al suelo. Ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

-No te atrevas a tartamudear! –exclamó Artie dando un golpe en el suelo y poniéndose en pie de nuevo.- Estoy harto de esto, Tina. –se mordió un labio, no solía comportarse así, pero ya no podía más- Mira, dejemos esto así. No quieres verme fuera del coro, de acuerdo. No quieres una amistad, de acuerdo. Pero no utilices lo que nos pasó para sentir que tus mentiras o el haber pretendido algo alguna vez es la valla para separarnos. – Artie tomó aire, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que debía decir lo que quería decir. Siempre había sido un poco impertinente, a veces las palabras salían de su boca antes de pensarlas. Pero esto, de caminar, correr, ser más veloz que el viento, que el sonido, le había dado mucha más confianza; y más con ella. Y había esperado que esto los uniera más pero no había sido así. No, porque Tina se negaba a ver la realidad. De que había logrado lo que siempre había querido, aunque sin querer. Ser diferente a los demás. Y ahora que el caminaba y ella no tartamudeaba, no había diferencia entre ellos.

Tomó aire otra vez. Lo diría, aunque esto arruinara todo para siempre, aunque ella no volviese a hablarle nunca más.

-Tina, yo…yo te quiero. No. Yo te amo. Y quiero estar cuando me necesites, cuando te sientas sola, cuando te sientas inadecuada, porque yo sigo sintiéndome así. Somos perdedores y lo seremos siempre. Eso es lo que nos hace especiales. Por eso te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo.

Había paporreteado todo en medio segundo. Pero Tina lo miraba. Así, con sus ojos finos, su boca recta y sus preciosas mejillas derechas. Seriamente, en resumen.

Acto seguido, ella se puso en pie y fue directo a él. Su beso fue cálido. Y húmedo. Ella lloraba. Pero ambos reaccionaron y los besos se hicieron más intensos hasta que cayeron en la cama. Entonces ella se detuvo, mirándolo con inquietud.

-Te amo, Artie. Pero no sé si estoy preparada para esto.

Él sonrió con esos lindos labios sonrosados. Le acarició una mejilla.

-Permíteme dormir a tu lado, abrazarte. Todo sucederá cuando tú lo quieras. Y de hecho, no sé si yo esté preparado aún, tampoco.

Ambos rieron silenciosamente. Y al fin, las luces volvieron a moverse, mientras ellos dormían de lado. Ella apoyando su brazo en la mejilla y el pasando su brazo por su cintura.

La respiración de ambos, pausada, cronometrada, tranquila. Sí, Artie tenía razón. La no diferencia entre ellos los hacía increíblemente uno solo.

Brittany dormía apenas. Los sollozos y pensamientos igualmente tristes de su madre no eran ninguna canción de cuna. Pero eso no evitaba que sonriera expectante.

Mamá siempre dejaba la puerta del jardín sin llave. Era un vecindario tranquilo así que realmente no tenía que preocuparse mucho. Así era con Tany entraba siempre. Le bastaba con dar la vuelta a la manija y listo. Y era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Su puerta se abrió lentamente, sin apenas chirriar. Una sombra se deslizó hacia ella. Una sombra llena de alegría, consuelo, esperanza. Y un poco de cautela, también. Brit hizo una mueca. Tany pensaba que estaba dormida al principio. Pero la luz de la luna se filtraba en la habitación e iluminaba directamente la cama. Así fue como vio esos ojos verdes abiertos y sonrientes.

-Por favor, olvida ese arrepentimiento de no haberme visitado en el hospital. Hace que mi cabeza moleste –susurró con su vocecita inocente.

Santana lanzó un gemido contenido y se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla metiéndose de lleno en la cama.

-Demonios, Brit. He sufrido tanto estas semanas –sollozaba como niña. Algo raro en ella-. Te extrañaba tanto.

-Tenía esa foto de Disneyland bajo mi almohada –dijo la rubia como si eso fuese lo mismo que haberla tenido cerca.

-Esto es demasiado. No vuelvas a dejar que te metan en un hospital. No me dejes otra vez. Sabes el miedo que les tengo.

-No te volveré a dejar. Brit está aquí para Tany.

Y ambas lloraron abrazadas fuertemente. Sus cabellos contrastaban ante el haz de luz de luna.

-Promételo, Brittany –dijo Santana con la cara hecha un destres por las lágrimas.

-Sólo si tu prometes volver conmigo a Disneyland y subirnos a la montaña rusa.

Santana rió aunque sabía que no era una broma. Asintió.

-Eres una zorra. Por eso te amo, te adoro con todas mis fuerzas.

Brittany sonrió como niña traviesa.

-Por cierto, tu "superpoder" es algo raro.

-Y que lo digas, la primera noche desperté envuelta en una especie de esas bolsitas donde las orugas se convierten en mariposas.

-Oh, pero si tú ya eres una mariposa. –Brittany pareció confundida de verdad. Santana rio. Su amiga no había cambiado mucho después de todo. Sólo que ahora tendría que ser más cuidadosa. Entendía que sí era más frágil. Le sonrió y se abrazaron más fuertemente.

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. Quinn cerró los ojos un poco harta. Sólo una persona podía ser. Lanzó lejos la toalla con la que se secaba la cara. Y fue desde el baño hasta la puerta. Y como no podía ser de otra manera…

-Puck, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto la hora? –dijo impaciente a través de la rendija que dejaba la cadena de la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante. Déjame pasar, por favor –parecía un ruego. Quinn se extrañó.

-Se suponía que dejarías a Rachel en casa.

-Lo hice y vine directo aquí. Vamos, déjame entrar.

-Wow, debiste volar. Con el auto. Ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Estás seguro que la policía no viene detrás de ti? –se rió, mientras cerraba, quitaba la cadena y abría finalmente la puerta en toda su plenitud.

Los ojos de Puck divagaron. Era una expresión inusual en él. Como si no entendiera.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –se cruzó de brazos- Es algo tarde y de verdad estoy cansada.

-No será más de un minuto-. Él se sobó los pantalones antes de acercarse a ella con torpeza y cogerla de los hombros para que lo mirara directamente.

-Sólo dime, sólo quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué? –Quinn empezaba a alarmarse.

-¿P…Finn o yo? ¿A quién escoges? Debo saberlo. Ambos querremos al niño, estamos dispuestos a criarlo. Bueno, Finn consigue su beca, trabaja, se esfuerza y esa bebé tendrá todo. P…Yo por otro lado, bueno ya sabes cómo me las arreglo pero también quiero a la bebé. Así que, ¿a quién escoges?

-Hemos hablado de esto miles de veces, Puck. –se zafó de su agarre. –Si me la quedo o no, aún no lo sé.

-¿Me quieres a mí? Quiero saber eso. Te apoyo en todo. Te perdono… digo, me perdonas todo y está todo bien. Sólo escoge. ¿Finn o Puck? Es, digamos, tu última oportunidad. Escoge y el perdedor se apartará. Sin resentimientos.

-¿De qué va esto? No entiendo. No sueles ser así. Pareces tan ansioso. Primero, te da miedos las responsabilidades que conlleva esto, los cambios en tu vida liviana, llena de chicas a las que no quieres renunciar, luego te llevas a Rachel dejándome sola. Y ahora esto. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No puedes jugar así conmigo.

Él negaba con insistencia y cierto gesto de rabia se asomó.

-Sólo escoge y me iré.

Quinn lo miró. Estaba desesperado claramente. Había comenzado a sudar. Ella puso una mano en el brazo opuesto, pensado bien. Tragó saliva.

-A estas alturas, si todo saliera como lo deseo, a quién escogería sería a…

Y Quinn se quedó boquiabierta cuando su mirada perdido dio con la puerta, que habían dejado abierta.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –la voz de Puck provenía del marco de la puerta.

Todo se volvió tan surreal. Tenía a un Puck frente a ella y otro en el vano de la puerta.

La mirada del Puck recién llegado vagó por ambos antes de quedar tan anonadado como ella.

-Demonios –dijo el Puck más cercano a Quinn antes de alargarse y tomar su forma real. Era Finn.

-¿Finn? Pero ¿qué diablos hacías? –Quinn no salía de su asombro pero se estaba enfureciendo lentamente. –Todo esto era una trampa –se rió sin alegría.

-Pensé que Puck pasaría más tiempo con Rachel, por eso la llevé a la reunión. –Finn la mirada suplicante.- Quiero criar a ese bebé y no me importa si mentiste, porque también te quiero a ti.

-Hijo de p…-El verdadero Puck había salido por fin de su sorpresa y se abalanzó sobre Finn.

Oscuridad fue lo último que el mariscal pudo ver. Y oír el grito retenido de Quinn.


	4. INTENCIONES

CAPÍTULO IV

"INTENCIONES"

-Puck ¿estás loco? –exclamó Quinn ahogando un sollozo. Lo empujó sin mirarlo y se puso de rodillas al lado del cuerpo derrumbado de Finn. Un hilillo de sangre salía desde su sien. Con rapidez, su mejilla y ojo comenzaban a obtener un color rojo oscuro e hincharse.

No escuchó la réplica de Puck. Se giró a mirarlo con cierto rencor pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Había retrocedido hasta el rincón más oscuro de la habitación y apenas podía ver su perfil, quieto como una estatua.

Esperaba que Puck dijera que Finn se lo merecía. Que se había comportado de manera muy sucia al tenderle una trampa como esa. Pero no lo hacía y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar hacia ambos. Se volvió hacia el cuerpo inerte del jugador de fútbol con desesperación. Un golpe de Puck no era cosa de juego antes, y menos ahora. Mientras lo empujaba había logrado ver que la mitad de su mano se había vuelto acero.

Las lágrimas se le caían confundiéndole la vista así que optó por cerrar los ojos, logrando que su cara se empape más. Colocó su mano sobre la hinchazón y se concentró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Solía obviar su "don", jamás había pensado en utilizarlo adrede, generalmente se presentaba de forma inoportuna. Pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Entonces lo sintió. El frío distante que se concentraba en la mano que sostenía la mejilla de Finn. La temperatura descendía con rapidez y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar. Un pensamiento fugaz le recordó a su bebé. Pero no tardaría mucho. Tenía que ayudar a Finn. El frío le desinflamaría la magulladura, y podían hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Demonios, Puck –soltó sin abrir los ojos ni soltar a Finn-. Tienes que hacer algo. ¿Y si le has roto algún hueso?

Pero no escuchó movimiento, no escuchó rezongos. Parecía que estaban sólo ellos dos ahí.

La mejilla había vuelto casi a la normalidad y el rojizo se había reducido al borde del ojo derecho. Parecía que había resultado.

Entonces se puso en pie. Puck estaba comportándose más idiota de lo normal.

Él no se había movido de la penumbra. Su cara estaba completamente escondida.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó exasperada. Quizá le había afectado haber reaccionado así contra su otrora mejor amigo. Hizo el ademán de avanzar hacia él y entonces reaccionó.

-¡No! –gritó él-. Quédate donde estás. No te acerques.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Los pies de Quinn se encontraban justo en el borde del halo de luz de luna que se filtraba por su ventana.

-Simplemente no lo hagas…no quiero que…No quiero que me veas.

Y entonces comprendió. El grado de furia de Puck había sido tanta que no sólo sus puños se habían transformado, sino también parte de su cuerpo. Y dedujo que su cara también.

No comprendía el porqué de su vergüenza. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Creía acaso que no lo aceptaría sólo por ser el hombre de hierro? Vamos, que ella Ice Quinn, como la habían bautizado en el Glee Club a sus espaldas. Ninguno era normal ya.

-No seas tonto, Puck –y quiso dar un paso al frente cuando oyó el gemido débil de Finn a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos. Finn había despertado y juzgó más importante su estado de salud que los problemas de Puck. Suspiró. Y se dio la vuelta.

Fue sorprendente lo que vio. Sabía lo que Finn era capaz de hacer pero no lo había visto hasta esa noche y no en esa forma,. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar con rapidez. Del entrenador Tanaka, a Sue Sylvester para luego terminar en Mr. Shue y volver a ser él mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta que a cada cambio, la herida se había cerrado y el moretón se había hecho menos evidente.

-Hey, Puck. Finn puede… -se dio la vuelta hacia el rincón en el que el muchacho andaba metido pero supo más que vio que él ya no estaba. La puerta no había sido cerrada. Hizo una mueca triste.

Brittany cogió su bolsa de la escuela y salió lentamente de su habitación. En la cocina la esperaba su madre, junto con sus pensamientos, preocupaciones y miedos. Había aprendido a soportar eso. De hecho, siempre era casi lo mismo. Diferente sería en la calle. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Incluso desde allí podía sentir a sus vecinos. Era como una radio vieja pero lo sentía. Y mientras más cerca estuviera se haría más fuerte. Era como un detector de metales que vibraba más en cuanto encontraba una moneda. Claro que ella se veía mejor que un palucho de esos…

-Tostadas, cariño-, su madre interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos mostrándole un platillo con un par de tostadas recién hechas.

Asintió tomando una y apenas masticándola. Luego bebió un poco de zumo de naranja y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina. El jardín estaba brillante por el rocío mañanero. Le pareció que pequeñas estrellitas destacaban de cuando en cuando. Sonrió ensimismada.

-Cariño, ¿estás segura…?

Su madre volvió a traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Se puso en pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla con vivacidad, haciendo mover su coleta.

-Me voy a la escuela, mamá –dijo con presteza.

-Aún estás pálida, Brit –sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación, pero eso ya lo sabía.

-Mr. Shue dice que mientras más rápido…, mientras más rápido…

-¿Enfrento?

-Sí, eso. Mientras más rápido enfrento esto, mejor.

Su madre la miró con ternura.

-Está bien. Pero si no puede más, vuelve a casa al instante, ¿ok?

Brittany le sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, alisando su uniforme de porrista.

Ya fuera, se dirigió hacia su auto sin darse cuenta del otro que estaba aparcado frente a ella. Al lado de ese, su auto no era más que un escarabajo. Se rió aunque no sabía bien por qué.

-Hey, rubita –dijo una voz suave y arribista a la vez. Se llevó otra sorpresa al notar la figura apoyada sobre la camioneta. Generalmente a nadie se le pasaría por alto una persona como aquella, con todo ese aire vintage, y gay como recalcaba Santana. La confusión se impregnó en su rostro. Pero no por ver a Kurt allí, sino por el hecho de no haberlo "sentido". La voz interior de Kurt (le gustaba pensar que era una psíquica como esas de las ferias) era muy familiar para ella, habiéndola sentido casi todos los días de su internamiento. Pero ahora el silencio era pleno. Y no sabía qué era lo que pasaba porque aún podía escuchar a su madre. Y la abuela de la esquina que buscaba su siempre huidizo gato. Entonces, ¿qué hacía a Kurt diferente? ¿Y por qué ahora?

-¿Te llevó? –siguió él sin perder su altivez, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Él no la miraba a los ojos, sino a algún punto en su frente, lo que la desconcertaba aún más. Habñia sido tan sobreprotector cuando estaba enferma. Nunca había usado su "receptor" para forzar el sentir a otra persona pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que saber.

Avanzó hacia él sonriéndole de una manera que todos habrían calificado de estúpida, pero Kurt no dijo nada y rodeó su auto para subirse en él.

-Todos te han extrañado en el club. Y supongo que las porristas también –comentó él mientras arrancaba. Brittany lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados para lograr obtener un pensamiento siquiera, pero se distrajo por el perfil de la nariz del muchacho, respingada como la de ella pero más pequeña, acorde a su cara, y en perfecta simetría con su boca…- ¿me escuchas?

-La entrenadora Sylvester tiene siempre un reemplazo –dijo cabeceando y volviendo a concentrarse- Becky lo hace tan bien como yo.

-¿Mencioné el Glee Club?

Usualmente hubiera sentido la seriedad y el agravio, pero esta vez sólo lo hizo al procesar sus palabras, con bastante lentitud, mientras doblaban una calle y luego se detenían ante un semáforo en rojo. Quizá no pudiera penetrar en él, pero la culpa se le salía por los poros. Desde los días había sentido esa culpa yendo y viniendo. Ahora sabía que era él exactamente. Pero ¿por qué? Y no puedo evitarlo…

-¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable?- el frenazo que dio Kurt no pudo ser más escandaloso, pero él no se dio por aludido al oír los diversos bocinazos.

-Tú… ¿tú me has leído?

Ella negó inocentemente.

-Sólo lo sé.

Kurt la miró por fin directamente a los ojos, de forma bastante penetrante, como si la observara por rayos X. ¿Vería sus huesos? Él pareció temblar antes de soltar esas cuatro palabras que no llegaría a entender para nada y continuaran la marcha hacia la escuela.

-Lo siento por todo.

Pero Kurt si entendía y su mente bullía de recuerdos que quisiera borrar.

_*-*-*-Flash Back-*-*-*_

_Las afueras de Ohio no eran opacas. La lluvia persistente lograba que los prados reverdecieran continuamente pero que también se vieran como una masa mojada encima de barro. Él miraba por la ventana ajeno al alboroto que hacían sus compañeros del club. Mr. Shue los había llevado a St. Marys para una competición amistosa con el club de esa ciudad. Resultó bastante fácil, a decir verdad. Pero el verdadero objetivo de Mr. Shue era sacarlos de Lima a tomar otros aires antes de las regionales. Y se llevó a Ms. Pillsbury de paso. Parecían bastante cercanos. Sonrió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento._

_En fin, Figgins se había negado a ponerles chofer así que Mr. Shue cogió el volante e hizo todo el viaje, y ahora lo hacía de regreso. Sus compañeros andaban felices por el triunfo y por los lugares que habían conocido, así que el profesor puso música y se pusieron a bailar y cantar en el pasillo. Finn y Puck no tuvieron mejor idea que cantar "Everybody" a lo Backstreet Boys. Él no participaba del alboroto. No le gustaba particularmente esa canción._

_Notó a Mercedes dejarlo sólo en el asiento doble para participar y a Santana y Brittany bailando entre asientos. Ellos cuatro se sentaban al último. Pudo escuchar la voz melodiosa de Shue participar y las risas de Rachel y Quinn._

_Se concentró más en el paisaje campestre. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un rayo de luz que en ese momento se le antojó amarillo verdosa cruzó el cielo y fue a parar Dios sabe dónde, según pensó al principio. Lo tomó como una anécdota y ya que Mercedes se hallaba ocupada no se lo contó a nadie. Siguieron el camino durante un minuto más antes de cruzar un pequeño estrecho que alzaba la carretera._

_Y fue cuando todo comenzó a temblar. Parecía un terremoto. Escuchó varios gritos y sintió un cuerpo cayendo sobre él. Brittany no parecía saber qué pasaba pero aunque Mr. Shue trató de frenar el bus empezó a ir de un lado a otro. Y la muchacha fue expedida hacia el otro lado del bus, pero él la sostuvo contra sí a tiempo, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se volvían más blancas de lo habitual de lo fuerte que se sostenía a la barandilla del asiento. El otro brazo lo tenía alrededor de Brittany. Y aunque todos lo fastidiaran por ser gay, tenía tanta fuerza como cualquiera de ellos. Brit lo miraba asustada todo lo que podía porque la fuerza del movimiento la pegaba a su cuello o la alejaba. Escuchó a Mr. Shue pedir calma y sostenerse bien de los asientos, pero los aullidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar hasta el bus empezó a girar como trompo por quién sabe cuál causa para finalmente salir disparados. Las ventanas ya estaban rotas antes de que ellos salieran volando, Kurt había cubierto a Brittany de tal forma que ella no recibió ningún vidrio. Pudo ver a los demás saliendo disparados también y se perdían a la distancia, a pesar del viento que le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos. Entonces se escuchó algo parecido a una explosión y la misma luz que había visto aunque algo más verde los cubrió como un halo._

_Por la fuerza de la caída, Brittany se separaba más de él. Estaba aterrorizada. Sólo sus manos aguantaban unidas hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se soltaron._

_Cayeron al suelo mojado relativamente cerca. Su mirada nunca la había perdido y pudo comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida a pesar del golpe, lo que lo desconcertó. Él estaba magullado pero ella parecía tan incólume como cuando bailaba despreocupada. Se le acercó corriendo antes de desmayarse y que todo se volviera oscuridad._

-¿Te ayudo? –apareció Finn a su lado derecho casi de la nada, camino del aparcamiento hacia la escuela. No la miró directamente, apenas pudo ver su media sonrisa de perfil. Le cogió la manija de la mochila a ruedas y siguió caminando. Rachel sonrió agradecida pero le parecía que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

-Eh… ¿pasa algo?

El muchacho sonrió otra vez negando rápidamente y sin mirarla aún.

-Nada, nada. Digo, ¿qué podría haber pasado? De hecho, eso debería preguntártelo a ti. ¿Puck no te dejó varada antes de llegar casa?

Fue eso lo que le confirmó su teoría. Su insistencia de que todo andaba bien y el aire adusto que adquirió cuando mencionó a Puck.

-Me dejó en casa. Fue algo rápido para mi gusto pero llegamos sanos y salvos. Él se fue inmediatamente salí del auto.

Finn asintió como confirmando algo obvio pero entonces se distrajo mirando un cartel sobre una nueva oferta de burritos con extra del comedor. Y fue entonces cuando Rachel pudo ver la pequeña magulladura de su mejilla, cerca al ojo. No parecía grave. Pero ¿qué la había ocasionado? Se detuvo, cogiéndole del brazo y obligándoles a mirarla de frente. Él suspiró derrotado. Rachel le dirigió una mirada que claramente le exigía explicaciones.

-Mira, Rachel. Me caí, eso es todo. Nada más.

Pero claro, ella no se tragó nada. Volvió a suspirar. Era inútil mentirle más y aunque sabía que se metería en un gran problema con ella le contó lo sucedido la noche pasada.

-…así que desperté. Puck no estaba, sólo Quinn, que parecía haberme hecho algo, porque el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarme el ojo.

-¿Y por qué te golpeó? –dijo ella con bastante rencor.

-Tú sabes, todo eso del bebé y Quinn. Nada es lo mismo. Yo lo inicié ¿ok? Eso es todo- dijo incómodo-. Dejemos esto, ya pasó. No estoy grave y esto curará en un par de días. Deja de hacer tanto drama. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Rachel le miró desconfiada pero optó por no decir nada más. Entraron a la escuela en completo silencio.

-¡Shue!

Will se giró sorprendido ante la voz particularmente irritada de Figgins.

-Eh ¿sí?

-Las Regionales se acercan peligrosamente, Will. Y no he visto el habitual alboroto de tus chicos en el salón de coro. ¡El auditorio está empezando a juntar polvo! No lo han usado por semanas. Y el pianista, eh…

-¿Brad?

-Lo que sea, fue a preguntarme si tenía que seguir viniendo. Al parecer no le gusta sentarse en otra cosa que no sea su taburete frene al piano.

-Figgins, escuche. Mis chicos han sufrido un accidente y…

-Hace un mes. Y ninguno salió herido de gravedad –el director subió el tono de su voz-. Incluso tu porrista ha regresado y parece estar perfectamente bien.

Will resopló. En parte, Figgins tenía razón pero é l no sabía la mitad de lo que sucedía allí.

-No están heridos físicamente pero psicológicamente sí. Me he dedicado a apoyarlos para que lo superen.

-Para eso tenemos a Ms. Pillsbury, Will. Dedícate a lo tuyo y deja a los demás trabajar según sus deberes-. El profesor se reprimió para no rodar los ojos-. Deja de creerte psicólogo y prepara a esos niños para las Regionales o el Glee Club se termina.

Y Figgins se alejó sin esperar respuesta, lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia. Qué frustración. Hacer cantar y bailar a los chicos no parecía adecuado aún, eso sería no tener en cuenta sus estados de ánimo. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-¿Will?

Emma salió del rincón en el que estaba con aire de sentirse inadecuada.

-¿Escuchaste todo eso?

Asintió con timidez sin dejar de míralo con sus grandes ojos pardos.

-No sé qué hace, Emma…-dijo con cierto tono desesperado, acercándose a ella.

Los ojos der la mujer vagaron adquiriendo de a pocos un brillo extraño.

-Podemos hacer algo –empezó a emocionarse-. Algo que ayude a todos con esta situación y los prepare para las Regionales.

Y sonaba tan confiada y excitada que Will no pudo más que sonreír con esperanza.

Se sentó sobre su taburete frente a los chicos, observándolos con atención. Mercedes y Rachel conversaban discretamente aunque la última lanzaba miradas de preocupación hacia Finn de tanto en tanto. Tina sostenía inconscientemente la silla de Artie mientras este le hablaba. Matt y Mike se reían. Finn miraba al suelo tratando de ocultar su moretón sin mucho éxito. Quinn ya le había explicado algo y hablaría con ellos más tarde. Ella se sentaba a dos sillas de Puck y o miraba con insistencia, tratando de obtener su atención pero él parecía demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta.

Santana se limaba las uñas con indiferencia, como era usual. Brittany sonreía sin ocultar muy bien una mueca de molestia. Y Kurt…ya no era tan raro que sucediese pero no dejaba de sorprenderle. Su atención hacia Brit se había notado desde el mismo momento en que llegó con ella en brazos a la orilla de la carretera. Estaba sentado una grada más arriba, separado de todos, pero su miraba estaba posada discretamente en ella, casi sin parpadear. Aunque a simple vista pareciera tan altivo como siempre.

Carraspeó para obtener la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo les va, chicos?

Las muecas no se hicieron esperar excepto aquellos que se habían adaptado con rapidez, o Artie que parecía el más feliz de todos.

-¿Saben? Se acercan las regionales –empezó con cautela. Sintió, más bien palpó el temor que les recorrió a todos. Decidió no detenerse.- Y no hemos practicado demasiado que digamos. Incluso Figgins se ha dado cuenta. Me ha advertido. Saben cuál es el trato.

-¿Cancelará el club? –soltó Rachel alarmada.

-No, si ganamos. Pero sin ensayos eso será prácticamente imposible. Esto no es las Locales.

-¿Usted quiere que yo cante? –intervino Mercedes desafiante.

El profesor suspiró. Pidió calma con las manos.

-Sé que todos no están listos. Por diversas razones. –Su mirada se detuvo en Brittany antes de continuar-. Es por ello que una maravillosa idea venido de Ms. Pillsbury. Recuerden que ella también está metida en esto. Y les preocupa ustedes tanto como a mí. Así que hay una solución a esto. Los veo el sábado en el aparcamiento. Será una sorpresa inmensa.

Un gran almacén abandonado se abrió ante ellos. Había seguido el destartalado auto de Mr. Shue en su camioneta acompañado de Brittany en el asiento del copiloto. Ella se había subido sola allí. Atrás estaban Mercedes, Tina y Artie. Más atrás, en el camión de Puck venía Quinn, Santana, Matt y Mike. Con Mr. Shue habían llegado Ms. Pillsbury, Rachel y Finn.

Fue Ms. P la que sacó las llaves para abrir los grandes candados herrumbrados. La zona parecía tranquila, aunque en tiempos pasados podría haber sido muy industrial, ahora mostraba un abandono casi total.

Cuando Shue abrió el portón pudieron ver un gran espacio lleno de máquinas viejas. Parecía haber sido una fábrica.

-Mi abuelo fundía acero aquí –dijo Ms. P con voz delicada-. El ruido era bastante, es por ello que las paredes tienen filtro. Es bastante discreto y…

-Pero, ¿cuál es el punto de esto? –preguntó Mercedes mirando desconfiada.

-Sí, no lo entendemos –intervino Finn.

-Escuchen, chicos –dijo Shue-. Nos hemos ocupado de ocultar y frenar nuestras nuevas "habilidades", todo de forma represiva, como si fuera algo para sentir vergüenza. Lo correcto es aprender a usarlas, manejarlas, de forma que se hagan parte natural de nosotros. De esa forma nadie tendrá que fingir, reprimir. Tan sólo pasar desapercibidos para que nadie lo descubra. Es por ello que Ms. Pillsbury nos ha prestado este lugar. Para entrenar y aprender a convivir con todo esto. Y claro, ambos nos incluimos en esto. Así que empezamos hoy mismo.

Durante la semana fue fácil observar a Mike enrollándose a un gran tubo con no poco esfuerzo, a Puck tratando de romper una de las máquinas viejas, a Mercedes encerrada en el área de cortado, que tenía el mayor aislamiento de sonido. Aun así, todos sintieron el retumbar de su voz, pero cada vez menos. Brittany se sentaba en un ladito con los ojos cerrados. Nadie sabía muy bien lo que hacía excepto Ms. Pillsbury hasta que Santana rompió a reír de forma inesperada. Sus ojos se mostraban aterrorizados pero no dejaba de reír. Entonces, Brit abrió los ojos y sonrió triunfante. Finn era asustado con frecuencia al igual que Tina para controlar sus reacciones. A Artie se le cronometraba cada carrera hasta que logró alcanzar niveles humanos, de forma que todos podían verlo correr y no sentir una ráfaga pasar. A Matt le dieron una gruesa plancha de hierro que trató de mover sin éxito por varios días hasta que pudo moverla un metro hacia atrás. Santana llenó las paredes de seda cada vez disparando con mayor precisión. Quinn logró congelar otra plancha de hierro hasta que Puck le dio una patada y se rompió en mil pedazos. Luego, ella calentó la superficie y corrió una pesada masa maleable por el suelo. Mr. Shue corría muy rápido siempre tratando de evitar dejar de tocar el suelo. Ms. Pillsbury dejó de usar guantes el día anterior del final de semana. Cuando practicaban canto, Rachel era vapuleada por orden de Mr. Shue hasta que los rayos y truenos dejaron de sonar. Generalmente esto lo hacían cuando caía la noche.

Mr. Shue se le acercaba todos los días.

-Kurt, aún no has sentido nada diferente.

Él negaba sin mirarlo.

-Oh vamos, debes tener algo –se burlaba Puck tirándole una madera. Casi le alcanza pero Matt la retiró con un movimiento de mano, al ver que probablemente caería en plena cara del muchacho y estén no podría hacer nada.

Mr. Shue lo miraba como intuyendo algo pero cada día le hacía la misma pregunta y no añadía nada más. Y Kurt se ocupaba de asustar a Tina, cronometrar a Artie y practicar su canto. Siempre sin dejar de permanecer vigilante.

-Bien chicos, la semana ha terminado con grandes avances para todos. Seguiremos aquí pero menos tiempo para concentrarnos en las Regionales. Sugiero trasladar los instrumentos acá. Mercedes ya está lista para intentarlo un poco, así que primero no traeremos a los chicos de la banda hasta que estemos seguros. Finn puede con la batería, Kurt con el piano, Puck la guitarra y yo me manejo bien con el bajo. Será un trabajo más exhaustivo, pero creo que todos estamos der acuerdo en que valdrá la pena. Hoy, pues, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.

-Y es por ello que para inaugurar esta nueva etapa se las verán conmigo y una canción que he escogido…

-Eh…Mr. Shue –intervino Puck.

-¿Sí, Puck?

-Me gustaría empezar yo. Hay algo que quiero expresar desde hace días.

Finn pareció alarmado frente a la sorpresa de los demás. Shue, también con sorpresa, finalmente sonrió.

-Ese es el espíritu que quiero. Bien, Puck. Muéstranos lo que tienes.

Puck sacó su guitarra mirando muy serio a los demás mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había dejado Shue para ir a sentarse al lado de Ms. P.

Y los acordes comenzaron a sonar:

(Pueden escuchar la canción aquí:

Grooveshark: .com/#/s/The+Saltwater+Room/2B1tOC

Spotify: Owl City – The Saltwater Room)

Él miró directamente hacia Quinn cuando comenzó a cantar.

_**Puck:**__ I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound _

Quinn lo miraba con ansiedad, entendiendo cada palabra de lo que decía. Su mirada la cautivaba, como si le hablara directamente a su corazón, como si taladrara su pecho hasta llegar a él. 

_**Puck:**__ To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room _

__Sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando se puso en pie yendo hacia él, rodeándolo. Y entonces canto con tristeza.

_**Quinn:**__ Time together isn't ever quite enough  
__**Puck:**__ When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
__**Quinn:**__ What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
__**Puck:**__ We need time_

_**Ambos:**__ Only time  
__**Quinn:**__ When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?  
__**Puck:**__ If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
__**Quinn:**__ So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
__**Puck:**__ All the time_

_**Ambos:**__ All the time_

Y Puck luchaba por no llorar. No era usual en él sufrir de esa manera pero el tiempo pasaba y todo se volvía más brumoso. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Es por ello que su corazón tomó lugar. Y se dio cuenta que ante el amor era como cualquier otro. No podía resistirse más. Tenía que decirlo. Que así de difícil que fuere, estaba allí por ella. Por nadie más que por ella. 

_**Puck:**__ Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights, when we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

__Quinn caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, tocando su barriga. Sus cabellos colgaban libres cuando miraba al suelo.

_**Quinn:**__ So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time._

_**Quinn:**__ Time together isn't ever quite enough  
__**Puck:**__ When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
__**Quinn:**__ What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
__**Puck:**__ We need time_

_**Ambos:**__ Only time  
__**Quinn:**__ When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
__**Puck:**__ If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
__**Quinn:**__ So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
__**Puck:**__ All the time_

_**Ambos:**__ All the time_

_**Quinn:**__ Time together isn't ever quite enough  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
__All the time_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras Quinn miraba directamente a Puck y le decía sin palabras que sentía lo mismo que él.

En el fondo, Brittany había cogido inconscientemente la mano de Kurt que no la rechazó. Mercedes se giró a ver su reacción ante la canción, muy sonriente, y vio la escena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kurt no pareció escucharla porque al mismo tiempo, la rubia se había acercado a su oreja y le había susurrado:

-Lo hice. Ahora ya sé cuál es tu poder.

Su sonrisa confiada le traumatizó pero en vez de soltarla apretó aún más su mano.


	5. VIGAS

CAPÍTULO V

"VIGAS"

_**SEASON FINALE**_

Emma estaba sentada sobre la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de control. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la barandilla. Miraba a la nada y al parecer tampoco oía nada a pesar de las risas y juegos que los chicos armaban. Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Y no era algo muy discreto. Sus grandes ojos abiertos, desenfocados, sus labios a medio fruncir y su carencia de expresión dejaban muy en claro que no había que molestar a Ms. Pillsbury. Y los chicos realmente no tenían ganas de hacerlo de todas maneras. De hecho, se hallaban entretenidos con la competencia que se llevaba a cabo entre Puck, Mike y Matt.

Todo había comenzado la semana anterior, cuando Puck se fijó en la máquina que antaño se encargaba de mezclar el acero en su estado líquido. Era la más grande y pesada de todo el lugar y su estado demostraba que nadie jamás la había movido desde su instalación. En parte debía ser porque estaba empotrada, según anotó Mercedes con aire burlón. Pero los tres muchachos la veían con ojos brillantes. Era un reto, definitivamente. Quizá así aprobarían de una vez el curso de "Somos poderosos pero no podemos alardear de eso" que era el nombre que Puck le había puesto a sus sesiones en el almacén.

En fin, la bendita máquina había provocado algunos desencuentros entre los muchachos, que trataban de probar quién era capaz de moverla al menos unos centímetros. Así que Mr. Shue concertó el día para que oficialmente compitieran, sin trampas y sin rencores. Al principio no quiso aceptar porque mover la máquina, si alguno lo lograba, era destruir el concreto que tenía debajo pero Emma no se opuso nunca, así que siguió adelante. No quería alentar la rivalidad y el uso de las habilidades para algo tan vano pero si no intervenía aquello podía salirse de control.

Entonces, el día había llegado. Era gracioso ver a Mike y Matt vestidos como para la guerra pero no tanto ver a Puck con una camiseta rasgada sin mangas y un aspecto entre sudoroso y vigoroso. Eso dejó casi sin aliento a todas las chicas pero se cuidaron de no demostrarlo demasiado.

-De acuerdo, chicos. Estos papeles tienen el número que les tocará. –Shue parecía emocionado más que cauteloso. Era un hombre después de todo.

El orden fue: Mike, Matt y Puck que pareció feliz ante la idea de ser el último y único que pudiera moverlo, según pensaba él.

Mike se preparó. Estiró el cuello, los brazos y las piernas. Sus manos estaban vendadas con tela elástica.

-Y aquí lo tenemos. ¡Bruce Lee ha regresado! –bromeó Puck arrancando las risas de todos.

Fue fácil saber que Mike no podría moverlo cuando su cuerpo se enredó cuál pitón alrededor de la máquina intentando estrujar sus soportes para arrancarla del suelo. Finalmente después de cinco minutos, se dio por vencido.

-Bien hecho, Mike. ¿Ves cuánto has progresado con tu elasticidad? Antes sólo era tu mano derecha, ¿recuerdas? –le animó Shue y el muchacho no pudo más que sonreír tristemente.

El turno de Matt fue un poco más dramático porque todos pudieron ver cómo sobresalían las venas de la sien y el cuello por la concentración mientras dirigía sus manos en dirección a la máquina. Ésta empezó a vibrar peligrosamente lo que dejó a todos mudos ante la posibilidad de que el moreno lo lograra pero este finalmente cayó hacia atrás, tal vez expedido por su propia fuerza y la máquina volvió a estar quieta como siempre. Santana y Brittany corrieron a socorrerlo al igual que el profesor.

-Esto es más que tirar papeles a la gente, ¿no crees? –anotó Shue amablemente. Matt asintió confundido y se puso en pie con ayuda de las chicas.

Puck, revitalizado por el fracaso de sus dos compañeros, caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a frente con la máquina. Su mirada no mostraba más que desafío y excitación. Se puso unos guantes de soldador. Y se cubrió la cara. Todos se miraron con extrañeza pero sólo Quinn sabía que lo último que quería el muchacho era que lo vieran transformado.

Y la muchacha, mirándolo desde donde se encontraba recordó la noche después de que cantaran juntos. Cómo él se había aparecido en su piso transformado casi en su totalidad. Había caminado hacia ella hasta estar muy cerca quitándose la capucha que llevaba. Su piel que ya no era piel sino puro metal que afinaba sus rasgos. Y todo lo que pudo ver era al hombre que empezaba a amar sin importar nada y le acarició la fría textura, le besó en esos labios metálicos. Y no pudo más que sentir la calidez en ellos. Porque Puck no era un robot, una máquina. Y esa calidez que se empeñaba en esconder, ni siquiera transformado, la podía evitar.

Y ahora lo observaba colocarse en posición, masticando chicle, con esa expresión de superioridad y confianza. Repentinamente, él corrió hacia la máquina hasta abrazar una porción de ella. Inmediatamente sus brazos relucieron como lo hace el metal recién pulido al tiempo que un rugido salía de su garganta. La máquina empezó a rajarse ante la presión y las ramas se extendían cada vez más mientras Puck hacía el intento de levantarla en brazos. Su pecho no era más que metal y se adivinaba que su cara se presentaba igual. Pero aunque la máquina resultó muy dañada no llegó a moverse. Puck estuvo bastante tiempo sin rendirse pero el agotamiento parecía ganarle. Entonces su mirada se apagó y era obvio que se iba a rendir cuando Mike saltó de su asiento.

-¡Espera!

Corrió hacia la máquina e inmediatamente se estiró hasta enrollarla. Era muy claro lo que intentaba y Matt alejó a Santana para ir hacia ellos y concentrarse nuevamente. Los tres se miraron y fue suficiente para ponerse de acuerdo. Y al mismo tiempo unieron fuerzas. No fue fácil, no fue delicado, pero los tres juntos lograron arrancar la máquina del suelo casi un metro antes de dejarla caer en su mismo lugar. Y luego cayeron al suelo exhaustos, respirando agitadamente.

Y los aplausos aislados de Mr. Shue se hicieron escuchar antes de ser seguido por los demás.

-¿Lo ven, chicos? De esto se trata. De la cooperación. Ninguno pudo individualmente pero juntos hicieron más de lo que esperaban. Y esa es una valiosa lección para todos -parecía conmovido ante todos-. Eso deja claro que nos tenemos a nosotros y que sólo juntos, no por separado, podremos superar todos los desafíos que están por venir. Que siempre existirán. Bien, ahora toca ensayar. ¡Desde el principio!

-¿Kurt? –el muchacho escuchó una vocecilla fina viniendo desde un rincón, justo cuando se aprestaba a entrar en casa.

-Brittany, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que Mr. Shue te llevaría a casa. -Kurt la miraba con cierto recelo. No habían hablado mucho desde que la muchacha le dijera que había descubierto su habilidad. Tampoco le había dicho cuál era, pero él trataba de evitarlo de todas formas.

-Es sólo…bueno quería hablar contigo –la inocencia con la que hablaba no hacía presagiar que se trataba de una chica que se había tirado a media escuela. Pero Kurt nunca había pensado que era una zorra, a diferencia de Santana. Era simplemente que Brittany no se tomaba en serio cosas como esas, era que ella tenía su propio mundo en el cuál todo era cuasi perfecto. Es por eso que siempre le había inspirado ternura mezclada con la exasperación que le producía su poco avispado cerebro. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Él lo sabía. Brittany podía entrar en su mente cuando quisiera y que lo haya logrado le alarmó bastante. Era lo último que quería y ella era la última persona a la que quisiera contar sus sentimientos. No, no la última, la única.

-¿Sabes que puede crecerte un árbol en la cabeza? –comentó mirándole el cabello con preocupación -. La expresión de Kurt fue un poema, por lo que la muchacha se apresuró a explicarse-. Escuché que usas cosas hechas de vegetales.

-Es orgánico, pero no semillas de helecho muchacha.

-Sí, bueno si tú lo dices. En todo caso no sólo me refería a eso.

-¿A qué más?

-Hace frío aquí fuera, ¿no crees?

Kurt suspiró pero no hizo más que darse vuelta y abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Hey, hola Brittany –saludó Mr. Hummel en cuanto la vio-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Tarea del Glee club?

-Sí, papá –se apresuró a decir Kurt.- ¿Ibas de salida? –preguntó notando la chaqueta a medio poner.

-Sí, los muchachos se juntan para ver un partido. He dejado patatas y algo de las verduras que te gustan, coman algo. Regresaré un poco tarde.

Y el hombre les sonrió amistosamente antes de salir de la casa.

Kurt esperó hasta ver la camioneta de su padre doblar una esquina antes de girarse hacia la rubia. Su expresión no podía ser más fría. Pero Brittany no pareció notarlo porque sonrió dulcemente.

-Realmente te preocupas por él –comentó Brit jugando con su coleta y mirando alrededor de la casa distraídamente.

-Es mi padre.

-Oh, sí. Yo también tenía uno. Pero no me preocupa demasiado.

En ese momento Kurt hubiera deseado hacer lo que ella podía hacer. Entrar en su mente y saber cómo se sentía al respecto de lo que hablaba. Sin embargo, optó por ni siquiera preguntar. Estaba más preocupado por la verdadera razón de su presencia. Era bastante seguro que trataba de su habilidad, que él conocía pero no quería que nadie más lo supiera. Era difícil lidiar con esto. Sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho a ella. Porque nadie jamás le quitaría de la cabeza que había sido el culpable. Debería haberla alejado de él, soltado cuando pudo en vez de querer mantenerla junto a él. Tal vez entonces ella sufriera menos, no hubiese pasado casi un mes en el hospital con riesgo de ser enviada aún psiquiátrico. Era tan fuerte la culpa que aunque la miraba constantemente, cuando ella le miraba no podía seguir haciéndolo. Rara vez habían mantenido contacto visual directo desde que pasó el accidente.

Y entonces la muchacha dijo algo que nunca hubiera esperado, ni en sus pesadillas. Porque lo que sintió no fue grato. Fue una corriente de sabor amargo en la boca y un peso instalado en el estómago.

-Gracias, Kurt.

Ella le miraba directamente con lo que al parecer era la expresión más seria que podía lograr. No era más la expresión de desconcierto alegre, de vivir en una burbuja, de niña tonta. Era algo que la revelaba como lo que era. Una chica de dieciséis años en un momento importante. Pero Kurt no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Estás loca!

Su reacción fue violenta. Avanzó un paso amenazante hacia ella con los ojos desorbitados, sintiéndose burlado, el mayor payaso del mundo. ¿Creía esta tonta que podía hacerle sentir como una basura y darle las gracias después de lo que había hecho? Era estúpido, era denigrante, era una completa locura.

-¡Eres estúpida! -le gritó en la cara sin poder contenerse, con el rostro contraído.

Pero Brittany no retrocedió, no pestañeó, no se asustó. Sólo hizo una mueca, al parecer producto de una punzada en su fina cabeza.

Al ver que el muchacho no se movía más, con el cuerpo agarrotado, los puños apretados, respirando irregularmente, ella consideró que era seguro abrazarlo.

Era la primera vez que ambos tenían ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo. Extraño y embarazoso a la vez, sintió el cuerpo de Kurt envararse aún más para luego soltarse con lentitud. Y pudo oír su llanto retenido, sentir sus lágrimas en la mejilla y apretarla desesperadamente.

-Dime lo que pienso –dijo a través de su sollozo.

-"Si yo le causé esto cómo puede abrazarme, cómo puede siquiera mirarme" –recitó ella-. Tú no hiciste esto, Kurt. En el fondo lo sabes pero no quieres darte cuenta. ¿Me soltaste? Sí, lo hiciste. No eres Hulk. E incluso a él se le escapan. Pero caí al suelo y resulté sin ningún rasguño. Todos los demás, incluido tú, resultaron fracturados o golpeados cuando pudimos haber muerto. Todos, menos yo. Y sabes que fue gracias a ti. Nos protegiste y más a mí, como lo has hecho desde que volví al colegio, como lo has hecho desde que descubriste como manejar eso que tienes y lo usaste para mí, amortiguando mis recepciones. Por ti pude volver a la escuela y sobrevivir al intento. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta que tenías un ojo siempre pegado a mi?- ella le obligó a mirarla-. Y cuando no compartíamos clase te sentía cerca. Era todo tan raro. La forma en que no podía quitarte de mi mente, de diferente manera que a los demás. Porque ellos entraban sin desearlo a hacerme partícipe de sus pensamientos. Contigo era al revés. Parecía que tú eras el que me leía y no había forma de poder entrar en tu cabeza por más que lo intentara. Hasta que de forma tan inconsciente, nuestras manos se juntaron y fue como si una rosa se abriera. Entré en tu cabeza sin siquiera desearlo y pude saberlo todo.

-¿Sabes lo que me haces sentir?

-"Como una hormiga que ha perdido el rastro y no sabe cómo llegar a casa" –recitó nuevamente. Frunció el seño-. ¿Te refieres a que te he apagado las luces?

Kurt rió con voz ronca, sus ojos aún permanecían mojados y rojos, acentuados por su piel blanca. Pero su risa fue tan infantil, tan inocente. Tanto como la de ella que no perdía la expresión contrariada. Le acarició la mejilla.

Suena Friends, Lover or Nothing – John Mayer

Spotify: John Mayer – Friends, Lovers Or Nothing

Grooveshark: .com/#/s/Friends+Lovers+or+Nothing/2FBEb4

_Now that we are over as the loving kind_

_We'll be dreaming ways to keep the good alive_

_Only when we want is not a compromise_

_I'd be pouring tears into your drying eyes_

_Friends, lovers or nothing_

_There can only be one_

_Friends, lovers or nothing_

_There'll never be an in-between, so give it up_

_You whisper "come on over" 'cause you're two drinks in_

_But in the morning, I will say goodbye again_

_Think we'll never fall into the jealous game?_

_The streets all flood with blood of those who felt the same_

_Friends, lovers or nothing_

_There can only be one_

_Friends, lovers or nothing_

_There'll never be an in-between, so give it up_

_Friends, lovers or nothing_

_We can really only ever be one_

_Friends, lovers or nothing_

_We'll never be the in-between, so give it up_

_We'll never be the in-between, so give it up_

_Anything other than yes is no_

_Anything other than stay is go_

_Anything less than "I love you" is lying_

-Plaf, plaf, plaf…

Will se giró sorprendido, con la guitarra pendiendo de una mano. Emma salió de entre el telón del auditorio. Le sonreía discretamente. Una damita, por siempre. Se fijó en sus manos.

-¿Y esta sorpresa? –preguntó carraspeando.

Ella pareció pensar en qué responder mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

-Bueno, he pensado que te enfocas tanto en los muchachos que olvidas que estoy en la misma situación y también tú.

La quedó mirando aún sin saber cuál era su punto.

-Y pues me preguntaba si ya controlas tu nueva…tu habilidad, dado que necesito una ayuda también.

-Oh, lo sé, lo siento tanto, Emma. No quiero que pienses que tu situación no me importa.

-No. No, no. Para nada. No es eso lo que pienso –ella agitó la mano desechando la idea-. Pienso que debes darte un tiempo para ti, y si puedes para mí. Ya que la forma en que esto nos ha afectado es totalmente diferente a la de los chicos. Es surreal.

-Sí que lo es. Antes sólo era un artista frustrado, ahora soy un artista volador frustrado.

-¿Te parece mucho? Si antes no podía con las cosas no higiénicas, ahora no puedo con las cosas en general.

-Hablando de ello, ¿sin guantes de nuevo? Es bonito ver tus lindas manos.

Emma se ruborizó al instante, paralizándose al darse cuenta que Will se había acercado peligrosamente.

-¿Me dejas? –él hizo un ademán hacia sus manos. Ella asintió torpemente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Will le tomó las manos y las acarició suavemente, con lentitud-. Oh, Emma. Son tan delicadas. No debes tenerlas encerradas.

-De hecho, se me cuidan más así –rió nerviosamente-. Pero, eh… tienes razón, es por ello que me he quitado los guantes, quiero que me ayudes a superar esto.

-Si tuviera una idea… pero me he despertado demasiadas mañanas levitando para luego caer.

-Sí, me figuré que no te rompías las muñecas tan seguido debido a que ahora tienes que cocinar para ti mismo.

Ambos rieron. Realmente, Will aún no había soltado sus manos.

-Emma –suspiró él, poniéndose serio-. Tienes toda la razón. He estado pensando tanto en los chicos. Claro que eso no está mal, pero quizá deba darme un tiempo para mí y para ti también. Es un shock por igual para nosotros, seamos todo lo mayores que seamos. Que tampoco es tanto, ¿eh? –Él le dirigió una sonrisa sexy-. ¡Vamos! –exclamó sujetando más sus manos.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya verás.

Salieron del auditorio y corrieron hasta llegar a los campos de fútbol que se hallaban vacíos a esa hora de la tarde. Sin mayores preámbulos, Will cargó en brazos a Emma que lo miró sorprendida, y alzó el vuelo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. No hablaron muchos durante el paseo. El sólo intercambio de miradas decía mucho hasta que Will se detuvo en un claro inmenso. Y Emma no se lo pensó dos veces, cuando al soltarla, le cogió la cara y le besó con premura. Era la primera vez que la mujer tomaba una iniciativa como esa pero el profesor se repuso pronto de la sorpresa.

-Te amo, Emma.

-Oh, Will. Y yo a ti.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas. Abrazados allí, con el sol cayendo a sus espaldas, continuaron besándose.

Era un sábado no tan gris como sus días predecesores. El club se hallaba reunido en el almacén. Habían llamado a Mr. Shue y Ms. Pillsbury prometiendo una gran sorpresa. Ahora, con ambos adultos sentados frente a un improvisado auditorio, repleto de tubos y planchas de metal colocados a modo de escenografía, escucharon el clap característico de una pista puesta a correr en una radio.

Suena Beautiful Life (Vission Lorimer Radio Edit) – Ace Of Base (Descarga)

Los chicos salieron desde detrás de los tubos vestidos a la moda ochentera discotequera. Las chicas hacían el coro desde el lado izquierdo mientras Mike se posaba en el medio del improvisado escenario y hacía piruetas al ritmo de la música.

_(Mercedes y chicas) Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

Cada uno pasaba en fila mostrando sus mejores movimientos de break dance.

_Ahhh_

_Ahhhh_

_Ahhhh_

Tina se subió al tope de una máquina herrumbrada, con su blusa de seda y mallas negras en las muñecas.

_(Tina) Take a walk in the park_

_When you feel down_

_There're so many things there_

_That's gonna lift you up_

_See the nature in bloom_

_A laughing child_

_Such a dream, oooh oh oh!_

Finn sentado en una silla de cuero viejísima la hacía rotar y cada vez que volvía a aparecer en escena era uno de sus compañeros, cualesquiera, mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos.

_(Mercedes y chicas) Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_(Tina) You can do what you want_

_Just seize the day_

_What you're doing tomorrow's_

_Gonna come your way_

_Don't you ever consider giving up_

_You will find, oooh oh oh!_

_(Todos) It's a beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_It's a beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_It's a beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_It's a beautiful life!_

Artie, vestido de colores cogió a Tina de la cintura y recorrió a velocidad todo el escenario formando una ráfaga de colores. Para luego detenerse en medio y bailar junto a ella.

_It's a beautiful life!_

_It's a beautiful life!_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh - Uh oh uh oh_

_Uh oh uh oh - Uh oh uh oh_

_(Rachel) You're looking for somewhere to belong_

_You're standing all alone_

_For someone to guide you on your way_

_Now and forever_

Rachel se adelantó junto a Finn que la levantó en brazos mientras daba vueltas.

_I just wanna be anybody_

_I just wanna be anybody_

_I just wanna be anybody_

_I just wanna be here beside you_

Matt y Puck simularon una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el moreno arrojaba cosas que se detenían antes de chocar con el puño de Puck logrando una coreografía asombrosa unido a los destellos verdes que Kurt hacía que brotaran en cada impacto simulado mientras bailaba junto a Brittany, haciéndola girar cual hélice de helicóptero.

_(Mercedes y chicas) Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Uh oh uh oh ahhh - Uh oh uh oh ahhh_

_Beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_Beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_Beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_Beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_Beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

Mercedes se posó sobre los hombres de Puck y cantaba a viva voz. Mientras Santana bailaba bajo ellos de forma sensual.

_(Todos) It's a beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_It's a beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_It's a beautiful life, ooh oh oh oh!_

_It's a beautiful life!_

_It's a beautiful life!_

_(Tina) I'm gonna take you to a place_

_I've never been before oh yeah_

_(Todos) It's a beautiful life_

_(Tina) I'm gonna take you in my arms_

_And fly away with you tonight!_

_It's a beautiful life!_

_It's a beautiful life!_

Todos se juntaron en fila frente a ellos. Y los chicos se arrodillaron ante cada chica cuando la música se detuvo. Finn con Rachel, Kurt y Brittany, Mercedes y Mike, Artie y Tina, Matt y Santana y Puck con Quinn.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Eso ha sido impresionante. –dijo Shue aplaudiendo junto a Emma.

-Ganaríamos las regionales de hecho, Mr. Shue. –celebró Finn riéndose.

-Oh, sí. Y luego nos encerrarían en un zoológico. –intervino Mercedes antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes. ¡Dios! Han comprendido exactamente lo que quise comunicarles. Adoptar sus habilidades como parte de ustedes mismos. Bien, cojan sus chaquetas. Es tarde, hace frío y las pizzas más cercanas nos esperan. ¡Yo invito!

Todos aullaron de felicidad abrazándose entre ellos.

El grupo salió del almacén siendo recibidos por el azote del viento que silbaba fuertemente. Se juntaron más y se aprestaron a cruzar la acera, dónde los coches se encontraban, cuando oyeron un crack.

-¡Ay! –se quejó Ms. Pillsbury. Se había roto el tacón de su zapato logrando que casi resbalara, pero tuvo tiempo de sostenerse al poste del faro. Fue entonces que sus ojos se apagaron quitándole toda su vida. De repente, Miss P parecía hecha de piedra. Su tez blanca palideció agriamente.

-No lleva guantes…

Todos se alarmaron. La expresión de Emma se hizo mucho más preocupante. Y al segundo siguiente, despertó como si de una comatosa se tratara.

-Niños…gasolina.

Ninguno supo qué decir ante esas palaras inconexas y aparentemente venidas de una mente afiebrada. Y entonces Brittany gimió con comprensión al tiempo que todos veían un chirriante bus escolar que parecía volver a la ciudad tras una excursión.

-Choque…-exhaló Emma con angustia antes de caer desmayada. Finn evitó que fuera dar contra el suelo.

Se miraron con las bocas abiertas apenas entendiendo de que iba todo, pero Brit no cesaba de gemir, sin hablar, señalando el autobús que se iba acercando. Y no fue hasta que notaron, al otro lado de la carretera a un camión gasolinero que venía, que cayeron en cuenta. Ellos no podían ver al chofer que pestañeaba de rato en rato, luego de 12 horas de viaje continuas, pero comprendieron, gracias a las palabras de Emma, lo que se avecinaba. Entonces, el gasolinero adquirió velocidad y se encontraba ya casi frente a ellos, al igual que el bus escolar cuyos niños no habían dejado de cantar. Y fue entonces cuando el cansado chofer invadió el carril contrario, de forma abrupta, sin permiso, sin advertencia. Gary, el chofer, no estaba más al mando del vehículo. Era cuestión de segundos para presenciar el choque pero un rugido salido de entre ellos los golpeó de nuevo.

Puck corrió hasta lograr interponerse entre ambos vehículos milisegundos antes de que chocaran. La fuerza de su resistencia formó una onda de ruido inmenso que casi pudieron visualizar, pero era en el muchacho en que se fijaban, reflejando la luz de los faros en su lustrosa piel metálica, con el rostro compungido y concentrado.

Pero la intervención de Puck logró que ambos vehículos levantaran sus llantas traseras por los aires en respuesta al bloqueo que ejercía.

-Matt, Mike, Santana, sostengan el bus escolar y llévenlo lejos –ordenó Mr. Shue gravemente con autoridad. Los tres chicos respondieron inmediatamente. Mike se estiró rodeando el bus cual pitón, escuchando muy de cerca los gritos de los niños dentro del bus. Cerró los ojos rezando en silencio. Santana ya había cubierto casi la totalidad de la parte trasera para evitar que siguiera adoptando una posición perpendicular y Matt concentraba sus esfuerzos, con las manos dirigidas hacia el vehículo, tratando de tirarlo a un lado.

-Rachel, Brittany, tienen que aislarnos antes de que más gente vea esto –fue lo siguiente que dijo el profesor. Rachel asintió. Sus cabellos sueltos revolotearon al viento mientras sus ojos adquirían una expresión vacía y su cuerpo emanaba claramente una energía superior. El viento se volvió un vendaval, la lluvia apareció con fuerza y los rayos y truenos no se hicieron esperar mientras una densa niebla se arremolinaba fuera del campo de acción. La gente que había salido de casa o andaba por la calle al momento de suceder el accidente, corría aterrorizada lejos de allí o volvían a meterse en casa. Brittany tardó un poco más en responder, fue Kurt quien le susurró:

-Cambia su memoria, rápido. Bórranos a todos. –le sostuvo la mano en señal de apoyo. La muchacha asintió entendiendo. Su rostro sufría cada vez más, apretando la mano de Kurt con tal fuerza que dolía, pero el muchacho sabía que no le dolía tanto como a ella. La sostuvo cuando sus piernas fallaron y se cogió de él sin abrir los ojos, continuando su labor. Mejilla con mejilla, Kurt no podía ver más su rostro pero escuchó su débil voz entre el silbido del viento y la lluvia que los mojaba, un "ya está" antes de que la cabeza de la muchacha cayera inanimadamente.

-Vaya a por el chofer, Mr. Shue –gritó él. El profesor lo miró sin realmente mirarlo, sorprendido-. Ya me estoy encargando de los niños.

Y era cierto. Los niños gritaban de miedo pero ninguno había resultado herido por el bamboleo del bus ni por los cambios de posición ni por el estruje de Mike. Sin embargo, el chofer del gasolinero sangraba desmayado cuando Mr. Shue voló hacia él y lo sacó, trayéndolo hacia ellos-. Artie, déjalo en un hospital. No sobrevivirá si sigue aquí, ha perdido mucha sangre. Lleva a Tina. No quiero que los vean. Y regresen inmediatamente.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Tina se subió a la espalda del muchacho de anteojos que cogía en brazos al voluminoso chofer. Desaparecieron ante su vista y sintieron el ventarrón tan particular que generaba la velocidad de Artie.

Oyeron un sonoro crujido. Se giraron tragando saliva. El bus escolar era levantado por fin por los aires y puesto a un lado de la carretera, invadiendo la acera. Lejos del peligro por fin. Podían ver pequeñas caras angustiadas a través de la seda de Santana cuyas manos estaban cubiertas también. Matt cayó de rodillas al suelo y Mike volvió a su tamaño normal apretándose el estómago. Estaban ya suspirando tranquilos cuando el grito agresivo de Puck los alertó. Habían olvidado al muchacho y al gasolinero por pensar en los niños.

El camión había cruzado los 90º grados cayendo encima de Puck con un estrépito imposible de olvidar. Todo esto mientras la gasolina se derramaba a mares.

Ahora todos estaban en peligro. Y Puck….

-¡Puck! –fue el grito desgarrado de Quinn que intentó correr hacia él pero Shue la sostuvo a tiempo. Luchó por soltarse, pegándole a su profesor hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a quemar y el hombre la soltó gimiendo. Su camisa estaba quemada y su piel enrojecida. Pero Quinn no se detuvo a disculparse. Siguió corriendo dirigiendo una mirada hacia la gasolina que sinuosamente se acercaba. De sus ojos salió por primera vez un flujo brillante de lo que al parecer era hielo puro de forma que al segundo siguiente la gasolina, el tanque y casi la mitad del camión estaban completamente congelados. Mr. Shue, Finn y Kurt vieron a Mercedes adelantarse. Ella gritaba pero no escucharon ningún sonido. Sin embargo, Quinn detuvo su carrera y cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos. La morena había canalizado por fin su habilidad. Y fue tras su amiga, abrazándola y atrayéndola lejos del camión. La rubia gimoteaba destrozada.

-Kurt, ¿tú…? –preguntó Mr. Shue con miedo.

Kurt negó. Se había preocupado por los niños tan sólo… Nadie podía identificar lágrimas en los tres hombres que había allí, dos sosteniendo a las mujeres caídas, debido a la lluvia que barría sus caras. Pero todos, en algún punto habían llorado. Rachel seguía ausente de la escena.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de allí –oyeron el grito de Mike corriendo hacia ellos junto a Matt y Santana-. Mr. Shue, tiene que llevarme arriba, desde allí jalaré y Matt empujará desde aquí.

El profesor observó sus brazos quemados con desdén, se deshizo de la camisa y asintió con seguridad. Fue doloroso sostener a Mike pero no se quejó. Lo llevó a diez metros del suelo sintiendo la presión. Mike sujetaba el camión con determinación en sus ojos rasgados. Desde el suelo, la miniatura de Matt empujaba con un gesto y Kurt, dejando a Brittany con Santana, colocaba sus manos en el suelo. El crujido claro del concreto y la brea rompiéndose y horadando el suelo les llegó a los oídos junto a una sensación de pánico. Todo estaba tan fuera de control que nadie sabía lo que esperaba encontrar si lograban sacar el camión de allí.

Y entonces, Quinn se puso en pie lanzando ráfagas de hielo bajo el hoyo que había creado Kurt, creando columnas que servían de palanca. El camión pronto dejó de tocar el suelo por unos centímetros y Kurt se metió debajo. Lo siguiente que vieron fue un campo de energía verde que emanaba y empujaba. Matt lanzó, Mike jaló, Shue subió aún más, las columnas de Quinn crecían y una ráfaga negra pasó por debajo para tener, al segundo siguiente, a Kurt y Puck a metros de la pista. Artie había regresado.

Suena From Yesterday – 30 Seconds to Mars

Fue un segundo largo, en el que soltaron el camión que terminó por romper lo que quedaba de pista. Shue y Mike regresaron al suelo. La lluvia cesó, la neblina desapareció y Rachel estalló en lágrimas casi de inmediato. Quinn y Mercedes se echaban para atrás por el estrépito pero la primera se recuperó rápidamente corriendo hacia el otro lado de la carretera. Ms. Pillsbury había recuperado el sentido minutos antes y se hallaba en brazos de Finn, ambos observando demasiado anonadados para cerrar la boca. Brittany no había perdido la consciencia totalmente, era imposible para ella, y ahora lloraba junto a Santana que miraba al frente con verdadero dolor. Tina y Matt se juntaron a ellas abrazándolas.

-¡Puck! ¡PUCK! –gritó Quinn cuando llegó hasta él y se tiró encima tratando de reanimarlo. El muchacho había recuperado su aspecto humano. Su rostro estaba hinchado, lleno de heridas. Su ropa rasgada, sus manos quemadas. Inconsciente, en el suelo, no parecía poder reaccionar ante los zarandeos de la rubia que enloquecía cada vez más. Artie y Kurt miraban la escena en primera fila pero ninguno los dos movía un solo músculo ni se miraban entre ellos.

Escucharon múltiples sirenas a lo lejos que hicieron reaccionar a Shue.

-Finn, hazte pasar por el chofer –gritó desde un extremo a otro.- Artie llévate a los que puedas rápido. Deja a Quinn y Puck. Kurt, has que Brittany nos borre de las memorias de todos en el bus. Matt coge a Ms. Pillsbury y los demás corran a esconderse.

Todos desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Brittany pudo colocar un recuerdo diferente de lo sucedido en la cabeza de los niños, su profesora y el chofer según la instruyó Kurt. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de irse cuando las sirenas y luces los invadieron por ambos lados. Policías, bomberos y paramédicos encontraron a Mr. Shue de rodillas en el suelo, quemado en torso y brazos, en aparente shock. A Finn, como chofer, tirado metros más allá con la frente sangrando. A Kurt y Brit al lado del autobús escolar, consolándose el uno al otro. Y a Quinn llorando en silencio sobre el cuerpo inerte de Puck.

El aire disipaba la escena pudiendo notar el forado del suelo, la pista mojada por el hielo derretido. El bus escolar simulando una lata de cerveza estrujada y el camión casi completamente destruido. No había fuegos que apagar ni malos a los que arrestar. Sólo seis personas heridas, en shock o inconscientes a los que aparentemente auxiliar.

Desde varios metros de distancia, el resto del Glee club observaba escondido. Y sus corazones se detuvieron al mismo tiempo cuando a sus oídos llegó claramente el grito desgarrado de Quinn y el ver como tapaban con una sábana el cuerpo inmóvil de Puck. Mr. Shue la sostenía pero su rostro plagado de lágrimas pugnando por salir y el esfuerzo de evitarlo les hizo notar la realidad.

Puck se había ido.


End file.
